Le temps d'un songe
by Kujaff
Summary: la fic yaoi qui se situe après la fin de FFIX , Kuja sait qu'il va mourir et désepère quand soudain....
1. prologue

_prologue__._

_Seul._

_A jamais, pour toujours...seul._

_Ces mots me blessent, plus que tout._

_Bien souvent je me suis demandé pourquoi vivre, puisque je suis déjà mort._

_Bien souvent j'ai souhaité qu'il m'ait laisser mourir, il y a deux ans._

_J'aurais tant aimé mourir sur scène, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas laissé mettre un terme à cette grotesque comédie?_

_J'ai survécu à l'Ifa mais je reste condamné. Condamné à errer dans un monde vide de tout sens. J'ai juste échappé à la mort pour un temps, je suis en sursis. Je sens que je vais bientôt disparaître, m'effacer. _

_Quelqu'un pourra-t-il un jour me dire pourquoi, pourquoi j'existe si c'est pour disparaître? _

_Non._

_Personne ne peut me le dire, personne n'existe plus pour moi et je n'existe pour personne.          _

_Mourir? Je refuse._

_Je refuse, comme j'ai toujours refusé le destin qu'il m'avait tracé .Mais cela n'a jamais fait que contribuer à tes projets. Je te hais Garland. Car toute cette défiance acharnée n'aura servie à rien, rien qui ne puisse te desservir._

_Tu m'a crée pour détruire. Détruire et mourir, tel était mon destin. _

_Pauvre ange de la mort victime de sa magie._

_Quelle vie? _

_ je ne sais plus. _

_Je ne sais pas._

_Lorsque les humains sont tristes, ils pensent aux moments heureux de leur existence._

_Mais où sont ces moments pour moi? Evaporés, non , ils sont inexistants. _

_Cette absence me pèse, je suis seul, je ne suis pas heureux et je n'ai plus de temps pour le devenir._

_Personne ne se soucie de moi. Oublié. Perdu à jamais dans les obscurs méandres de mon âme torturée._

_Comme un adulte qui contemple son enfance, je me rends compte que j'ai raté ma vie._

_Quel idiot je fais!  Un bien bel idiot...Garland m'a manipulé comme un pantin. Je ne vaut pas mieux que ces mages noirs. Je m'arrêterais bientôt. Comme un pantin. Il avait prévu de couper les fils qui me maintenaient prisonniers de ses mains habiles. Mais je l'ai tué , les fils ne serviront plus à me manipuler , mais il ne me maintiendrons pas en vie non plus ..._

_N'ai-je pas des émotions moi aussi? N'ai-je pas droit à la vie ? Puisque...puisque je n'en ai encore jamais eût._

_Qui peut me dire ce que c'est, la vie?_

_Personne._

_Car je suis seul._

_Quand j'y pense, je me dit que ne suis pas bien différent des humains: eux aussi ont une vie limitée, la mienne est juste plus courte, non?_

_Pourtant eux ont droit au bonheur, ils l'ont connu et ont pu l'apprécier. Pourquoi pas moi?_

_Je suis seul, seul dans ma loge : j'ai déserté la scène pourtant le théâtre me survivra, je ne peux pas le tolérer, je ne l'ai pas toléré et me voici donc ici, seul, toujours, à écrire ces mots inutiles, ces mots pour ne pas mourir, ces mots pour qu'il reste une trace, un souvenir_

_...Pour ne pas mourir..._

_J'ai peur oui, c'est vrai. Peur de mourir, peur d'être seul, peur des autres, peur de tout et de rien._

_Peur de moi même,  de ce que je suis car je ne suis rien._

_Pour la première fois peut-être je me sens faible._

_Comme autrefois._

_Il m'avait abandonné sur cette terre inconnue, il m'avait abandonné, moi!_

_ Moi qui suis si beau, moi qui suis si intelligent, moi qui suis...si seul._

_ Moi : le prototype, l'imparfait , le mage noir raté .Quel ambiguïté dans ma perception de moi même...Je me hais!_

_Pauvre petit jouet passé de mode que l'on jette, je me meurs doucement consumé par l'absence d'existence qui est la mienne. _

_Il m'a remplacé par ce petit blondinet impertinent, ce bouffon ._

_Lui? Supérieur à moi? Comment? Pourquoi ? _

_Je refuse._

_Néanmoins, je sais qu'il a raison..._

_bonheur__, affection , bienveillance , force, amitié..._

_Voici tout ce qu'il a et que je n'aurait jamais, lui, le bon, le gentil et bienveillant et moi, le mauvais, le perfide, l'essai, le..raté._

_J'ai mal. Tout cela me pèse:_

_L'inutilité de ma vie, cette solitude et ce manque..._

_Il me manque quelque chose, quelqu'un, je le sais, je le ressent._

_Combien de fois ai-je  rêvé de lui?_

_Je peux voir son visage, presque. Je peux sentir la chaleur de son sourire. Je peux respirer son parfum  si délicat. Je peux toucher sa peau, si fine, si douce..._

_Combien de fois l'ai-je déjà vu, en rêve?_

_Ses ravissants cheveux noirs tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. __Ses__ yeux vert émeraude..._

_Mais c'est un homme. Quand bien même il existerait, jamais je ne pourrais l'aimer, mon aspect féminin n'y changerais rien...Mais je le désire tellement...Je veux le prendre dans mes bras, juste une fois, juste pour ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le mien, juste pour respirer son parfum, juste connaître un instant de paix, de bonheur..._

_Pourquoi penser à cela maintenant? Il n'est qu'un songe , un rêve apaisant et distrayant , certes mais il n'est qu'un rêve , un fantasme , une chimère : Il est définitivement inaccessible , lui , et tout ce qu'il représente._

_Je ne peux oublier la réalité de ma condition._

_Je suis vide, il me manque ce quelque chose, je suis incomplet._

_Pourquoi ? _

_Dans les abysses de mon coeur je peux ressentir le néant :_

_Ma petite représentation s'achèvera bientôt et le rideau tombera, lourd masque d'ombre, et puis... plus jamais je ne me relèverais._


	2. chapitre 1

**chapitre**** 1.**

Kuja marchait lentement, il était perdu au milieu de ce désert. Mais peu importe. 

Le monde était un désert.

Aller ici ou là, il ne faisait qu'attendre la mort après tout.

Il dérivait sur ce continent depuis près d'un mois.

Ce continent-ci ou un autre...Quelle différence?

Depuis que Djidane l'avait sauvé à l' Ifa, il était devenu un vagabond, il ne survivait que grâce à l'argent qu'il touchait en chassant les quelques monstres qui devaient lui rapporter dans les 1500 gils chacun... Il fuyait les villes et restait un éternel nomade. Éternel...

_   Je n'ai que 26 ans mais pourtant je ressens la mort mieux que n'importe qui, ressentir, enfin... façon de parler. La mort et rien d'autre, juste ce sentiment écrasant : ma mort imminente._

Il secoua la tête, furieux contre lui même. Comment avait-il pu être si idiot? Et pourquoi l'était-il encore à ce point? Lui qui s'apitoyait sur le vide de sa vie, n'avais pas été capable en deux ans de la remplir, lui qui aspirait au bonheur ne s'était pas donné le mal de le chercher. Le bonheur n'existais pas...

Son pessimisme l'avait conduit au fond de son désespoir.

Il passa une main dans ses longs cheveux argentés et soupira bruyamment. En regardant à l'horizon, il aperçut de gros nuages noir s'amonceler. Il devait trouver un abri pour la nuit.

Il y avait une ville par là-bas, il pouvait le voir.

Il grimaça à l'idée de devoir se fondre aux habitants .Mais en y regardant de plus près, la ville semblait déserte. Il regarda attentivement les lieux, cette forêt là, cet océan  ici et l'Ifa de l'autre côté… C'était Madahine-Salee. Tant mieux, cette ville est totalement abandonnée, il pourrait facilement y trouver un abri sans avoir à discuter  ni à être vu et abordé par des habitants curieux.

Après 1 ou 2 heure de marche, il arriva enfin à Madahine- Salee. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel et les nuages encore loin, il lui restait du temps pour rechercher de la nourriture.

Il alla du côté du mur des invocations et observa la rivière qui passait à côté. Il sourit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas mangé de poisson.

Après une petite heure passée à pêcher, il décida qu'il avait attrapé suffisamment de poisson et il se dirigea vers l'ancienne demeure d'Eiko. Il entra dans la petite salle à manger et y déposa le poisson. Il continua son chemin et entra dans la cuisine où il eût la surprise de découvrir un humain roulé en boule dans un lit de paille qui avait été aménagé là, à la hâte, à même le sol. Le jeune homme dormait paisiblement. Il avait des cheveux noirs assez longs, ses vêtements étaient noirs eux aussi et recouvraient entièrement son corps. Dommage...Ses vêtements tout comme ses cheveux étaient couvert de poussière. Son visage était caché par l'obscurité mais Kuja put le discerner. Il était très beau, malgré sa barbe de quelques jours et la crasse qui le recouvrait: Il le trouvait beau...quelle ironie... Il eût la soudaine envie de lui trouver des vêtements propres et bien coupés, de le laver, le coiffer, le raser... Il devait être si beau, pourquoi cacher un tel atout? Kuja s'approcha de lui et s'accroupit. 

Tendrement, il passa sa main laiteuse dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

A ce contact, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, révélant un ravissant regard d'un vert éclatant. Kuja lui sourit, non pas un sourire ironique, non, mais un sourire affectueux.  Le garçon se redressa brutalement et se tapit dans l'angle du mur, le plus éloigné de Kuja que possible. Celui-ci retint un soupir et se fit violence pour garder le sourire.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs dardait ses yeux verts sur Kuja qui se sentait mis à nu  par le regard de cet inconnu (1). Il s'approcha avec prudence du garçon et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal. Murmura-t-il d'une voix calme et douce.

L'autre ne semblait pas avoir entendu et observait la main qui était posée sur son épaule. Voyant cela il la retira, déçu du comportement du jeune homme. Déçu, mais intrigué. 

Kuja  tourna les talons et allait partir quand une main chaude vînt se glisser dans la sienne, le forçant à rester. Il se retourna et le regarda longuement. 

Il le trouva vraiment adorable, son visage n'était ni celui d'un homme, ni celui d'un adolescent: Quelque part entre les deux, il ne devait avoir guère plus de 18ans. Ses cheveux de jais encadraient merveilleusement bien son fin visage, mettaient parfaitement bien en valeur ses ravissant yeux. Kuja lui sourit de nouveau et le garçon se blotti contre son épaule.

- Tu ne sais pas parler?

Il porta la main de Kuja à son cou, faisant doucement passer les fins doigts tremblants de Kuja sur une plaie mal refermée. 

- Cette blessure ne semble pas trop grave mais tu a raison, il est mauvais pour toi de parler, car si ça s'est mal refermé...

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. C'est à ce moment qu'un mog entra dans la pièce, découvrant le garçon, collé à Kuja.

- Par coubo! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis..euh...hum...peu importe qui je suis ,  j'ai trouvé ce jeune garçon ici , il...

- Il est très malade, coubo , vous ne devriez pas l'obliger à se lever, coub'coubo!

- Mais il s'est levé de lui même, je sais qu'il est impossible pour lui de parler, tu pourrais me dire on nom s'il te plaît?

- Pourcoubo? Demanda le mog, méfiant.

- Pour savoir, c'est tout...

- Ses amis l'appellent 221, coubo.(2)

221, un nombre, comme pour les mages noirs...

Kuja le regarda et remit une des mèches noire du jeune homme en place.

- Alors comme ça tu t'appelle 221, drôle de nom....Dis-moi petit mog, ses amis n'ont-ils pas des chapeaux pointus et de petits yeux jaune?

- oui-bo'!

Kuja essaya de masquer sa déception : Les mages noirs étaient ceux qui devaient le plus lui en vouloir et si 221 étaient un de leurs amis, il ne pourrait sans doute pas le revoir.

- Est-ce que tu vis avec les mages noirs?

Le jeune homme lui fit signe que oui.

Cette fois-ci, il ne pu masquer sa déception et son visage qui, il y a quelques secondes était rayonnant arborait maintenant un sourire triste.

- Tu dois…retourner les voir je suppose?

De nouveau, il fit signe que oui et Kuja ne pu réprimer un lourd soupir, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il était avec lui mais il y était déjà attaché.

Soudain, le garçon se détacha de Kuja et se mit face au mog et commença à faire des gestes étranges.

- 221 dit qu'il doit retourner au village le plus rapidement possible, il dit qu'il doit à tout coubo leur porter un objet précieux.

Il fit une nouvelle série de signe avec ses mains.

- Il dit aussi qu'il voudrais vous emmenez avec lui là-bas, pour vous présenter à ses amis.

- J'aimerais beaucoup mais je ne peux.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs  recommença à gesticuler.

- 221 demande pourquoi. Il demande si tu as des obligations.

- Non, je...je ne peux pas te le dire mais si tu veux je consent à t'y accompagner , tu n'est pas vraiment en forme et je pourrait te protéger si besoin est.

Le garçon approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Nous partirons demain, il va y avoir un orage ce soir. Tu es encore faible hum...et puis...il faut te soigner , te trouver de beaux vêtements, te laver, te peigner , te raser et puis..

Deux grosses goutte de sueur perlèrent sur les tempes du mog et de 221.

***

_- Ce rêve, encore..._

_Je suis étendu dans l'herbe, près d'un étang. Je ne sais pas où exactement . Je vois ce jeune garçon là-bas. Si beau... Ces longs cheveux noirs, ces yeux vert…._

_Il me montre quelque chose : dans sa main il y a une sorte de diamant brisé._

_Il s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir juste à côté, je me redresse un peu et m'étends sur lui, enlevant le diamant de sa main et le jetant au loin. Je commence à l'embrasser lentement à la base du cou, savourant ce contact avec sa peau.._.

***

Kuja se réveilla en sursaut. 

C'était la première fois que ce rêve allait si loin, d'habitude il s'arrêtait au moment où il lui montrait le diamant.

Qui plus est...Ce jeune homme, c'était 221.

Après quelques secondes seulement, il se rendit compte qu'un corps chaud était collé à lui. Il regarda de côté : Le jeune homme s'était allongé tout contre lui et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se releva un peu et sourit de nouveau, laissant courir ses yeux sur le visage de son compagnon, suivant la ligne de son cou, il descendit lentement mais le pull l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Il retint son envie de lacérer ces maudits vêtements, de se jeter sur le garçon et le violer. Il secoua la tête, faisant osciller ses cheveux argentés.

_   Comment puis-je avoir ce genre de pensées obscène digne du pire des adolescents boutonneux et attardé? Je me met à ressembler à ce petit blondinet obsédé. Mon dieu, quelle sorte de bête en surcharge hormonale suis-je? ça se voit que je n'ai plus eût de contact humains depuis longtemps._

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son visage, ses lèvres. Il détourna le regard, et se mit à masser ses tempes, espérant faire partir ses envies malsaines par ce seul geste.

N'y arrivant décidément pas, il se leva en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'objet de son dévouement.

Il fit quelques pas avant de soudain s'étaler par terre. Pestant et grognant, il regarda la cause de sa chute : son "drap" qui servait de complément à son slip-ceinture (2) était un peu trop bas et il s'étais pris les pieds dedans. 

221 avait dû tirer dessus..hum...comme c'est amusant! Rit-il intérieurement.

Kuja se releva et secoua de nouveau la tête. (3) 

  _Je me fais peur à moi-même , parfois._

Il lui sembla voir un petit éclair argenté briller dans son champ de vision. Il vit que la lumière provenait d'un objet légèrement ressorti du sac, à proximité de 221.

Il s'approcha du sac et en sorti l'objet. Un livre bleu nuit dont le titre était écrit en lettres argentées. 

- étrange...La..la..rhaa, une partie du titre est effacée. Soupira-t-il. La...je-sais-pas-quoi des oubliés. 

Kuja tourna quelques unes de ces pages jaunies .Un vieil alphabet. Etrange. La disposition des textes pourtant...Oui ,c'était cela , la disposition des textes ressemblaient aux anciens essais de formules magiques. Oui, comme ces mages des temps anciens qui avaient essayé d'unir des formules basique pour en obtenir d'autres, plus puissantes. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que l'un d'entre-eux a créer la Chimère protectrice d' Alexandrie!

- Mais pourquoi possède-t-il ce livre? Chuchota l'homme à la chevelure d'argent.

221 se frotta les yeux d'une main. Kuja se dépêcha de remettre le livre en place. 

Il ouvrit totalement les yeux et se tourna vers Kuja qui lui sourit et retourna se coucher.

***

Quelques heures plus tard, à Alexandrie.

- Ce ne sont que des fieffés imbéciles! Comment osent-ils dire ça de la princesse??? Eructa Steiner, en sautant sur place dans un vacarme de cliquetis métallique.

- Reine. Rectifia Dame Beate.

- Oui, oui, je sais... Et puis et puis ce..ce..ce voyou qui oses laisser tomber sa majesté comme ça au moment où elle a le plus besoin de lui!!!

- Ils ont décidé de cette séparation à deux.

- Non, tout est de la faute de cet espèce de malfaiteur! 

- Si tu le dis mais cette révolte n'est pas le fruit de Djidane.

- Oui, je veux bien te l'accorder Beate , maimaimaimais quand même.. Je ne comprends pas la réaction du peuple . Mettre en doute les capacités à gouverner de notre reine...

- Ce n'est pas le vrai problème. Le vrai problème c'est qu'ils savent qu'elle ne descend pas directement de la famille royale. Tout cela risque de mal finir. Révoltes, guerre ? J'ai peur, Steiner, tu sais.

- Que veux-tu dire? Sa majesté est-elle en danger? Ma reiiiiiiiine!! Cria-t-il, tentant de rejoindre la chambre de la reine avant que Beate ne le retienne.

- Tant que nous sommes ici, elle ne craint rien. 

Mais Steiner n'en fit qu'à  se tête et courut voir sa reine, pour la prévenir du danger qui la menaçait.

***

_F_atigué par le trajet qu'il avait effectué, Djidane s'assit un instant sur la branche d'un arbre.

_  Faut absolument que je retrouve Kuja, il le faut. Mes rêves ont changés Kuja , je dois en avoir le coeur net..._

**_to_****_ be continued...___**

(1) sans mauvais jeu de mot, je sais Kuja porte pas beaucoup de vêtements mais qu s'en plaindrait?

(2) comment ça pas original?  C'est que provisoire mais nécessaire...euh... Des propositions pour un nom parce que j'ai pas encore, _décidé…_

(3) ben vi, allez décrire ça vous...

(4) oui, quand il est énervé il fait ça. pourquoi? Parce que j'ai décidé bien sûr !^^ 


	3. chapitre 2

**chapitre**** 2.**

- Le village est juste là, il va falloir que nous nous quittions. Dit Kuja, montrant le village des mages noirs du doigt. 

221 lança un sort de guérison une fois de plus, pour accélérer son rétablissement. 

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas venir? Demanda 221, d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- Je suis content de savoir que tu peux reparler!

- avec difficulté, mais oui, je peux......alors?

- Ecoute je...je voudrais beaucoup , mais je...je ne peux pas. Souffla-t-il, la tête baissée pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard de son ami.

221 saisit sa main et essaya de l'entraîner à sa suite. Sans succès.

- S'il te plaît. Supplia le jeune garçon, faisant glisser sa main sur le visage de Kuja qui frissonna de ce contact. L'homme aux cheveux d'argent stoppa la caresse de 221.

- non...non...il ne faut pas.

221 passa son autre main sur le cou de Kuja, descendant progressivement.

- Viens.

- non, je ne...ne...je ne peux pas. Arrêtes, je t'en prie.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu veux. Dit-il, arrêté dans sa descente par Kuja qui avait emprisonné sa main dans la sienne. Il porta alors la main du génome sur son visage. Viens et je te donnerais ce que tu désires.

_  Ces mots , prononcés par cette voix rauque me semblent si peu harmonieux mais pourtant je veux les entendre ou crois vouloir les entendre, en fait...en fait j'en veux plus,  beaucoup plus...Mais que m'arrive-t-il?_

- Ne me tente pas s'il te plaît, non, il ne faut pas je ne dois pas...absolument...pas... Murmura-t-il, ralentissant ses paroles au fur et à mesure que sa main, guidée par 221, progressait sur ce corps si...parfait.

- Tu en es sûr?

- Je...je...

- Tu viens, on y va!

- mais…

- allez! Déclara joyeusement 221, traînant Kuja derrière lui.

_  Pourquoi est-ce que je sest que je suis en train de faire une connerie? imbécile! Je ne suis qu'un imbécile et lui n'est qu'un vil petit tentateur..._

***

- Salut Mikoto? alors ça va la vie ici? Demanda joyeusement Djidane.

- les mages noirs sont très accueillants et nous apprennent beaucoup. Dit-elle sans grande conviction.

- ah! ben c'est bien tout ça!

- Tu n'es pas venu en visite.

- si, si, je passais par là et puis tiens j'ai vu le village et j'ai décidé d'aller faire un petit coucou à tout le monde, heinhein!

- Tu ne sais pas mentir. Dit-elle avant de tourner les talons et partir.

***

- On est enfin arrivé! Tu es déjà venu? C'est joli tu ne trouve pas? Lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Oui, je...

- 221!!!!! Hurla l'un des mages noirs. Attention!!!

Le garçon regarda partout autour de lui. Pas de trace de danger.

_  J'aurais dû le savoir...J'aurais dû le savoir. Je suis décidément trop bête! Comme si ils allaient m'accueillir chaleureusement après ce que j'ai fait? Comme si 221 pouvait m'aimer...Comme si... _Pensa Kuja, sentant la catastrophe arriver.

- ben, 249, de quoi tu parles?

- Kuja est à côté de toi! Ajouta le mage 167.

A l'entente de ce mot, 221 fut comme pétrifié de peur : Les mages noirs lu avaient conté leur histoire : leur créateur et celui qui s'était servi d'eux comme des pantins était le démoniaque Kuja. Etait-ce vraiment lui ce Kuja? Il avait une fois de plus offert sa confiance à n'importe qui. Une fois de plus on l'avait trompé, on avait abusé de lui. __

_    Comme autrefois...autrefois? je ne sais pas pourquoi dis-je ça? Serais-je en train de retrouver mon passé? non, j'ai juste...l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ce sentiment..._

Le mage 52 , le nouveau "chef" du village alla se planter entre Kuja et 221.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, ici. J'ose espérer pour toi que tu n'as rien fait à cet enfant.

_   Si mal...Tellement mal, ce regard d'un vert intense...cette expression , cette présence...c'en est fini... Le bonheur n'est jamais qu'éphémère après tout...tout comme la vie._

- Part et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici! Tu as déjà assez fait de mal!

_  Le mal...?_

_  Douleur _

_  Sang _

_  Le mal...?_

_  Adieu? _

_  Mais pourquoi ?_

_  Si tôt..._

_  J'ai goûté au bonheur._

_  Ai-je tort de le vouloir, encore?_

_  Ne me le retirez pas._

_  Pas maintenant._

_  N'ai-je pas assez payé pour mes crimes?_

_  Ce châtiment est bien des plus cruels!_

_  Je vous haïs._

_  Tous._

_  Je le veux._

_- _Tu as entendu Kuja, il va falloir que tu partes ... Allez, viens, on y va , j'ai à te parler. Intervînt Djidane qui sauta du toit où il était perché pour s'approcher de Kuja, l'attraper par les épaules et l'éloigner du village bien qu'il avait gardé ses yeux braqués sur 221 durant toute la période.

- Tu sais c'est dangereux d'aller au village des mages n...oirs..Tu m'écoutes au moins??

- ...

- héhooooooooo!!!

- Laisses-moi mourir en paix… Murmura-t-il , une main sur le front , théâtral, comme toujours.

- V'la qui se la joue martyr main'nant…pffffff

***

Agenouillé dans la poussière, au centre d'un cercle de mages noirs, 221 pleurait.

_   Comment est-ce possible? Il n'est qu'un...assassin qui a..qui a..essayé de tuer mes amis...Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance? il m'a manipulé! Il m'a forcé à l'aimer! Il m'a séduit et je suis tombé dans le panneau ! qui pourrait m'aimer? M'aimer comme lui?_

_    Qui ça, lui?_

_    Qui ça aimer?_

_ Pourtant il semblait si gentil...Faux! Il n'était qu'un...un traître! Il m'a trahit. Je me suis encore fait avoir! _

_    encore?_

_ Mais d'où me viennent ces impressions? Ces débris de mémoire, d'où viennent-ils, j'aimerais savoir. dites-moi...s'il vous plaît dites-moi..._

- Qui suis-je? Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêves.

- 52, il s'est arrêté tu crois?

- non, il dort c'est tout...

- A quoi peut-il rêver?

- Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir... Chuchota le mage en regardant l'expression crispée du visage de 221.

***__

- Les nouvelles sont peu réjouissantes, ma reine. 

- Que se passe-t-il, dame Beate?

- Des révoltes, ma reine. Les habitants sont très mécontents,  la conjoncture est défavorable. Beaucoup ont eût leur champ dévasté par les intempéries et craignent pour leur avenir, pourtant le château est venu en aide aux habitant...au maximum. Nous ne pouvons plus faire grand chose. 

- Et?

- Et ils vous tiennent pour responsable.

- Moi??

- Oui, ma reine. Vous devez malheureusement savoir que vous n'étiez que peu populaire déjà auparavant mais cela s'est aggravé....votre...Votre règne est très contesté. De plus, la fuite de certains renseignements...enfin...le bruit court que vous n'êtes pas la véritable héritière du trône.

- c'est vrai…

- De plus vous êtes une femme...Ils veulent d'un descendant directe de la lignée des Di Alexandros. 

- Je suis pourtant la seule enfant, adoptée bien sûr mais je suis la seule. Les seuls enfants autre que moi que mère et père ont eût sont la vraie princesse et un autre enfant mort à la naissance.

- Pourtant il existe quelqu'un. Déclara Totto qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.__

**to**** be continued...__**


	4. chapitre 3

**chapitre**** 3**

(NdA: Attention, pour ce chapitre je conseille aux moins de 18ans de faire demi-tour…)

_ Ce rêve, encore...toujours le même..._

_ Mais pourquoi?_

_   Je suis étendu dans l'herbe, près d'un étang. Je ne sais pas où exactement, je ne sais pas quand. _

_ Je vois ce jeune garçon là-bas. Si beau... Ces longs cheveux noirs, ces yeux verts.  _

_   Je sais que je ne pourrais plus le voir autrement que dans mes rêves alors je veux  pouvoir savourer cet instant de paix._

_  Eternel souvenir éphémère que son visage..._

_  Il me montre quelque chose : dans sa main il y a une sorte de diamant brisé, toujours le même._

_  Il s'approche de moi et vient s'asseoir juste à côté, je me redresse un peu et m'étends sur lui, enlevant le diamant de sa main et le jetant au loin. Je commence à l'embrasser lentement à la base du cou, savourant ce contact avec sa peau, je sens ses mains brûlantes   dévorer mon dos tandis que les miennes s'aventurent sur son visage, ses cheveux._

_Ma bouche remonte finalement jusqu'à la sienne, je l'effleure et joue sur son envie, sur mon envie, notre envie de goûter l'un à l'autre. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et, n'y tenant plus, je l'embrasse enfin._

_   Il me semble que c'est la première fois. _

_  Combien cela semble réel..._

_  Est-ce vraiment un rêve? _

_  Je glisse enfin mes mains sous son pull que je lui enlève. Je me détache de lui mais reste assis sur son corps, ce corps si délicat, musclé et le contemple un long moment. Je frôle du bout des doigts ce torse si délicatement ciselé et je te sens frémir  sous ma caresse. Mais soudain tu me prends dans tes bras et m'emprisonne, puis me fait basculer sur le dos._

_  Maintenant c'est toi qui me domine, cela ne me déplaît pas. Tu entreprends de m'enlever le peu de vêtements qui couvre le haut de mon corps mais tu t'interromps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ton regard est braqué sur la gauche._

_***_

Kuja se releva soudain, en sueur, les joues rougies.

Il regarde autour de lui. La forêt, noire, obscure, éclairée par la seule fantomatique lumière de la Lune.

_  Ce rêve est beaucoup trop réel......Est-ce que 221, rêve aussi de moi de cette manière? Peu importe je ne le reverrais plus...Jamais...Je l'ai perdu il est hors de portée, aussi loin que ces étoiles puissent être , jamais je ne pourrais le revoir._

_ Mais je le désire tellement..._

_    Tellement…_

_ Je voudrais pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras et l'y garder à...jamais._

_ Si proche et si lointain. _

_ ...j'aimerais pouvoir..._

_ ...juste une fois..._

_ ...réaliser mes rêves..._

_  Même juste une nuit, le temps d'un soupir, le temps d'un larme..._

_  Je veux pouvoir l'aimer sans que l'on me dise de m'arrêter, aimer sans que l'on me dicte les limites et les bornes que je devrais y mettre._

_  Aimer jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir, aimer jusqu'à la mort. _

_  Je ne peux réfréner mes sentiments._

_  Je suis égoïste._

_ Oui, je sais car chaque seconde je l'aime plus et chaque seconde, je le blesse plus. _

_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire souffrir ... en l'aimant._

_ Il ne peut s'empêcher de me détruire... en me haïssant._

_ Pourtant je le veux tant..._

_ Même si mes désirs sont idiots, même si je dois le blesser, même si mon amour n'est qu'une façade, _

_ Plus rien n'a plus d'importance, car..._

_ Je le veux._

_ Et je l'aurais._

_ De toutes manières, je l'ai déjà perdu. Je ne peux atteindre son coeur alors...Puis-je au moins le conserver près de moi, aussi   Indifférent soit-il ?_

_ Je veux pouvoir saigner et me blesser aussi profondément qu'il soit possible sur les épines glacées de son coeur, ce diamant d'une pureté noire ,infinie , cette étoile que je maculerais irrémédiablement de mon sang ._

- Kuja? T'es réveillé? Tu dors pas? 

- ça se remarque, non? Répliqua sèchement le génome à son "frère".

- Tu est vraiment désagréable, toi.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? fiches-moi la paix. Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- je... 

Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Kuja.

- Je voulais te parler de mes rêves.

- que..quoi?

- J'ai toujours eût des sortes de rêves prémonitoires ou les rêves d'une réalité alternative , enfin l'expression de mes désirs , je suppose que toi aussi  tu dois avoir déjà eût ce genre de rêve , tu es un génome toi aussi...

- hn...Et en quoi ça me concerne?

- tu...tu es...dans...mes rêves.

L'homme aux cheveux argentés manqua de s'étouffer en entendant cela.

- Quoi ?!

- Je sais que les relations avec les hommes...hum...

- Je n'ai rien contre cela mais je ne veux en aucun cas avoir une quelconque relation avec _toi_. Siffla-t-il d'un ton mordant et rapide,  insistant bien sur les mots "en aucun cas".

-Je m'en doutais... Chuchota Djidane, déçu. C'est lui, ce garçon qui t'intrigue. C'est lui ton rêve, je me trompe?

_  Je n'ai pas ma place avec lui. Nous ne seront jamais que frère de race je le savais en venant, je m'y était préparé. Je ne croyais pas qu'il pouvait en aimer un autre, je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas aimer, tout simplement. Et pourtant...j'ai mal quand même parce que ce jeune garçon ne veux pas de lui, parce que moi oui. Parce que je l'envie. _

_La jalousie._

_Je ne me croyais pas capable de ça._

- non...je...(soupirs) oui c'est lui.

- Je sais ce que c'est de ne pas avoir ce que l'on désire.

- Ecoute Djidane je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais tu n'est pas...

- Je ne suis pas dans tes rêves, je sais. Avant, c'était Dagga, mais peu à peu ce rêve là s'est estompé... 

Kuja se leva, il n'écoutais plus le blond qui se répandait en lamentation et tentait maladroitement de l'attendrir ce qui avait en fait l'effet inverse. 

_Insensible._

_ Oui, si j'ai pu être insensible au monde, si j'ai pu ne pas voir mes actes je comprends aujourd'hui. Mon "humanité" était portée en un point. _

_ Un seul._

_ Et c'était lui, cette rose noire qui a toujours manqué à mon être._

_ Je l'atteindrais coûte que coûte. _

_ Je vais transformer ces rêves, ils n'ont que trop duré, je veux qu'ils se réalisent à présent. Je veux pouvoir le cueillir et l'emprisonner dans une prison de cristal, le garder  pour moi..._

- Alors Dagga m'a dit...nan mais, Kuja? Tu m'écoutes mais qu'est-ce que tu fait?? 

Une lumière rouge auréola Kuja qui disparut sans laisser de trace.

- Mais quesse tu fous encore?? ça m'agace les gens qui se téléportent comme ça!

***

- Maître Totto! Mais que vouliez-vous dire par "il existe quelqu'un"?__

- En toute logique, il n'aurais jamais eût le droit au trône.  Mais quand on y pense, par rapport à vous , il possède plus de droit.

- Mais que...que me dites-vous? Tous les descendants des Di Alexandros sont morts...

- Savez-vous comment est mort votre père?

- que..non , non , mère m'avais juste dit qu'il avait atteint un certain âge et que..

- c'est faux. Votre mère n'a jamais su. C'est moi-même qui ai caché cette affaire à votre mère sur ordre de votre père.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à me dire?

- Le règne de votre père n'a jamais été des plus sages. Il a eût plusieurs maîtresse et l'une d'entre-elles a donné un fils à votre père avant qu'elle ne meurt. Notre roi ne pouvait s'occuper de cet enfant sans que votre mère ne se rende compte de ses actes. Il m'a donc confié l'enfant.

- un enfant..illégitime...?

- oui .

- Que rapport avec la mort de mon père?

- J'ai élevé l'enfant quelques années mais un jour, des gens malveillants décidèrent d'un autre destin pour lui , modifiant son avenir entier. Il fut kidnappé. Votre père m'avait confié la veille de sa mort avoir été contacté par la personne qui avait ravi son fils. Je n'ai jamais pu éclaircir tout cela mais il y a un lien. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, je ne l'ai jamais revu mais...

- qu'est qui vous prouve qu'il est encore en vie? 

- le symbole des Di Alexandros est directement marqué sur sa peau et lors des transes, il se met à briller d'un lumière verte, intense et est capable de tuer énormément de gens...

- et alors, je ne vois toujours pas.

- Il y a 6 ans, une région a été entièrement dévastée par une "onde verte"et il y a un an, un an et demi, le même phénomène s'est produit. Il est vivant c'est certain.

- Quand bien même il serait vivant, il ne pourrais prétendre au trône, il n'est qu'un...bâtard, après tout.

- en fait, c'est plus ou moins exact. Je connais un moyen pour faire revenir le calme et vous maintenir votre règne. Mais pour cela, il nous faudrait le retrouver...

- Nous ne connaissons même pas son nom!

- Lakhain Wreath Hume Di Alexandros. 

- euh...

- Lakhain.

- Où le trouver?

- Il est un Di Alexandros , possédant le symbole , la preuve que son sang est celui de la lignée Di Alexandros. Il utilisera le pouvoir qu'il possède, bientôt et ce jour, nous n'auront plus qu'à l'emmener avec nous.

- Bien entendu. Mais quand l'utilisera-t-il? 

- On ne peut pas savoir. La seule choses que nous savons est qu'il n'est pas sur se continent...

***

_  Si tu veux quelque chose, prends-le avant qu'il  ne te soit pris. Disait Garland. C'est la seule chose censée qu'il ait pu me dire..._

Kuja s'avança jusqu'au lit où reposait 221.

- Quels rêve peux-tu dont bien faire? Souffla-t-il, passant une main dans les cheveux noirs de 221. Celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Que....

- chut, chuuut, ne dis rien. Murmura-t-il plaçant une main sur la bouche de 221.

- mais...

- Je te conseille de me suivre, sinon le précieux livre que tu transportait, tu sais celui qui contenait ces formules magique très puissantes,  pourrait bien être utilisé...

Le garçon chercha tout autour de lui. Pas de trace du livre. Il posa un regard furieux sur Kuja.

- Je l'ai subtilisé c'est vrai et je l'ai mit dans un endroit...secret. Maintenant je te laisse le choix: suis-moi et ce livre te sera rendu, restes ici et il sera utilisé.

- Je comprends pourquoi mes amis te haïssent tant.  Cracha, le jeune homme , hors de lui.

- alors ?

- je n'ai pas le choix.

Un sourire s'étendit sur le visage de Kuja qui les télétransporta dans le palais du désert. Dans sa chambre personnelle.

Sa chambre était très vaste, au centre se situait son lit, un immense lit recouvert d'un drap de soie et d'une armée de coussins ça et là.

Les murs eux, étaient blancs, semés de tableaux montrant anges, démons, ténèbres et paysage enchanteurs. Un de ces murs avait été sculpté et même peint à même la pierre qui donnait l'illusion d'être dans un temple du style grec. Il n'y avait qu'une seule porte à doubles battants, faites en un lourd bois sombre. Celui qui arrivait à ouvrir cela devait être très fort ou savoir utiliser la magie. 221 eût vite fait de le constater et fit augmenter la peur qui se voulait croissante depuis que Kuja était venu le chercher. 

_  Mes rêves n'ont que trop duré..._Pensa le génome.

- Qu'en penses-tu alors?

- Le livre.

- pas tout de suite...pas encore.

- Que veux-tu encore?

Kuja haussa un sourcil.

- Tu me demandes...ce que je veux? S'étonna l'homme aux cheveux d'argents, se rapprochant dangereusement de 221 qui reculait au fur et à mesure jusqu'au moment où il percuta un mur.

Kuja plaqua ses mains sur le mur et essaya d'embrasser 221 qui le repoussa vivement.

- Ne..ne m'approche pas!

- et pourquoi? N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais, au début?

- non, non tu n'es qu'un monstre! La preuve!

- Les gens changent.

- je ne te crois pas! Les gens ne changent jamais, ce ne sont que des apparences!

Kuja secoua la tête et lança un sort qui projeta violemment 221 dans le lit.

- Je te conseille de ne pas trop me résister, tu risquerais de te blesser. Dit-il, venant s'asseoir à côté de 221.

Il se pencha doucement sur lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le jeune homme essayait de le repousser. D'un geste brutal, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent arracha la tunique de 221. Surpris un instant, il se ressaisit et essaya de repousser Kuja de nouveau mais en vain. Kuja était plus fort, infiniment plus fort et lorsqu'il le plaqua sur le lit il ne pu rien faire. 

- non, par pitié Kuja, non... Sanglotait-il.

- chuuut, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Murmura le génome qui était maintenant à califourchon sur lui, un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Pourtant tu ne te gène pas pour le faire! Hurla 221 de sa voix étranglée par les sanglots, longs  et douloureux.

Kuja concentra son pouvoir magique dans sa main droite qu'il passa lentement sur la base du cou de 221, parcourant l'étendue de cette peau fine, légèrement bronzé, désirable. Dérapant de son chemin, sa  main  alla s'échouer sur un téton brun, le torturant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse. 221 commençait déjà à se tordre sous lui, le suppliant d'arrêter son infernale caresse. La magie conférait à ce toucher une dimension si intense et si profonde que de la douleur d'être entre les mains de Kuja devenait plaisir insoutenable, blessant sa fierté,  faisant naître l'envie, au mépris de sa raison. 

Que penser? 221 ne pouvais plus penser, tiraillé entre la haine farouche, le mépris et le dégoût que lui inspirait Kuja et l'amour, le désir ,  l'envie qu'il lui insufflait en une atroce caresse.

La main laiteuse du génome vînt ensuite se perdre sur la plaine de son ventre dur et musclé.

Il l'effleura du bout des doigts, à peine un toucher mais pourtant cela était définitivement insoutenable. La main de 221 se referma sur le tissu soyeux du lit, le chiffonnant dans sa main crispée au possible. Son corps était raide, quel infâme plaisir lui donnait-il!

Kuja, retira sa main, faisant disparaître la magie.

- n'arrête pas...

Un grand sourire de satisfaction apparut sur le visage de Kuja.

- Tu en redemandes? Demanda-t-il d'un ton cruel.

- non, je ne veux pas, non ...je...oui...je ne sais plus, je ne veux pas, laisses-moi, je ne supporterais pas...par pitié...

Kuja ne le laissa pas achever sa phrase et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, cherchant un endroit en particulier. 221 passa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son amant...ou ennemi... 

Kuja atteignit enfin ce qu'il cherchait, un peu au dessus de la jointure du cou. Le brun gémit.

- non, pas ça...

Cela le ramenait dans son passé. 

_Cet endroit si sensible...Personne jamais...si, autrefois...qui? que m'arrive-t-il?non , je ne veux pas de ces souvenirs! laissez-moi tranquille!_

Les images venaient par vagues à l'esprit de 221 qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage.

- Kuja, arrêtes!

- Je ne le peux plus, pas maintenant.

D'un geste impérieux, il exécuta une magie, le reste de vêtement de 221 disparut en même temps que les siens. Les lèvres de Kuja, douce et brûlantes, descendirent lentement, infernales.

221 n'avais pas la force de résister au sortilège que le génome avait enchaîné sur lui, il ne pouvait plus l'empêcher d'atteindre son but, il était cloué, sans réaction contre l'horrible monstre qui lui prodiguait de si douces caresses, si brûlantes.

Déchiré entre amour et haine il ne pouvait rien.

Les lèvres continuaient leur descente, traçant une ligne mouillée, délicieusement incandescente sur le torse de 221. Arrivant enfin à l'objet de ses désirs  Kuja releva la tête alors que son compagnon laisser échapper un involontaire grognement .

- patience...

Le génome provoqua le sexe fièrement dressé de petits coups de langue mutins qui faisaient gémir le brun. Cessant ses petits jeux cabotins, Kuja le prit enfin entre ses lèvres, faisant jouer sa langue sur toute sa longueur. Les mains de 221 se refermèrent sur le drap. Le génome fit glisser ses lèvres sur la verge de 221,  lentement, lui infligeant une atroce torture. Il accéléra le rythme progressivement, se jouant de l'envie qui montait lentement dans le brun. . Et il en jouait admirablement bien, car le jeune garçon se perdait en plaintes et gémissement. Sentant 221 proche de l'extase, il retira ses lèvres au mécontentement de ce dernier. 

- Kuja... Grinça-t-il, d'une voix suppliante.

Le génome se pencha sur lui, caressant d'une main les épaules de son amant. 

- Oui? Susurra-t-il avant de se charger de mordiller son oreille.

- Arrêtes, je t'en supplie il faut que tu arrête...

- Ton corps me dit le contraire de tes paroles. Lequel dois-je croire?

- Ecoutes ce que je dis.

Avec une avidité non dissimulée, l'homme à la chevelure d'argent s'empara de la bouche de 221 qui contre toute attente,  répondit à son baiser, enserrant le corps de Kuja. Le génome quitta ses lèvres, restant à quelques millimètres à peines. Le jeune garçon enleva soudainement ses mains qui s'étaient aventurées à enlacer Kuja et rougit violemment.

Les lèvres de Kuja étaient si proches...et il sentait son souffle agréable sur sa peau. Il avait envie de lui et se maudissait intérieurement de cela. Cet être était mauvais et malfaisant et pourtant il le désirait. 

  _Il a tué tant de gens...Il est en train de me violer même et j'en redemande, je ne suis qu'un idiot, je me dégoûte! _

- Laisses-moi, te convaincre encore...

Il concentra à nouveau la magie dans sa main qu'il posa sur la cuisse de 221, laissant crépiter les particules magiques qui envahissait cette partie de son corps. Le garçon ne pu s'empêcher de gémir, sa magie était si intense, si insoutenable, si envoûtante.

_   Du sang..._

Cette image vînt se poser à son esprit : une pièce richement décorée et au sol, du sang.

_  D'où me viennent ces souvenirs?_

Kuja remonta jusqu'aux reins de 221, puis, il le mit sur le ventre . 

- Non, Kuja, pas ça!

Le génome l'ignora royalement et observa attentivement la croix d'émeraude incrustée dans le bas du dos de 221. Il la frotta, mais rien ne se produit. Cela lui rappelais quelques chose, mais quoi? Il préféra ne pas y prêter trop d'attention , trop occuper à tracer de ses fins doigts , un humide sillon de feu , sur le dos de sa victime qui se perdait en supplique incompréhensibles. 

L'une de ses mains se souda à l'omoplate de 221 l'empêchant de bouger pendant que la seconde releva ses hanches, pour finir de se positionner devant l'entrée brûlante. D'un mouvement sec, il empala le jeune homme, savourant l'étroitesse de son intimité, la chaleur qui l'entourait. 221 hurla de douleur, laissant libre court aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler depuis que Kuja avait commencé sa torture. 

_  Cette douleur...Je la connais...je l'ai déjà vécu._

Alors que Kuja commençait à se mouvoir lentement et que 221 était à la torture, des vagues d'images se précipitèrent à sa mémoire, aussi violents que chaque coup de reins du génome. 

Les souvenirs, douloureux, comme chacun de ses mouvements.

_   Le sang._

_    une épée vient de transpercer le coeur d'un homme._

_    un rire sinistre._

_    des larmes , dures et amères._

_une__ trahison._

_un__ amour...trahis._

_   un éclair argenté._

_   l'errance._

Le génome intensifia son rythme, s'insinuant à chaque fois avec plus de violence en 221. Il lui semblait que jamais cela ne lui suffirai, qu'il en voulait toujours plus…. En perdant un peu du contrôle sur lui-même, Kuja laissa échapper une partie de sa magie, lancinante, qui vint se transmettre à 221 faisant redoubler ses cris de plaisir et de douleur mêlé aussi étroitement que le lien entre  lui et l'homme aux cheveux d'argent qui continuait de le pilonner sauvagement.

Enfin, Kuja se libéra en un spasme, se répandant en 221, quasiment au même moment que ce dernier. Le génome se retira  sans douceur de son jeune compagnon, épuisé et se laissa tomber à côté de lui. 

Après quelques instant, il se retourna vers 221 et l'enserra de ses bras mais celui-ci restait inconsolable et sanglotait violemment, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Kuja passa une main dans la chevelure d'ébène de son compagnon.

- 221...

Mais il était trop tard pour réparer, Kuja venait d'ouvrir les portes de son passé.

221 revoyait en un incessant défilement les images de son passé.

Douleur incommensurable que la sienne, douleur qui s'enflait et venait grossir le fleuve de ses larmes.

Les portes de son passé s'étaient ouvertes 

La souffrance refaisait surface : 

Les douleurs du passé.

La croix d'émeraude se mit à briller d'une lumière croissante. 

***

Djidane releva soudainement la tête. Il venait d'y avoir une explosion.

Une vive lueur verte l'aveugla.

***

**to**** be continued...__**


	5. chapitre 4

**_Auteur :Kujaff'_**

****

**_Le temps d'un songe_**

**chapitre**** 4**

_La brûlure est si forte..._

_Ma peau me fait mal. Je peux sentir les déchirures dans ma chair , je peux presque voir ma peau lacérée par ces fouets de lumière et de chaleur._

_Comme si j'étais hors de mon corps._

_Mais c'est bien moi qui suis étendu dans le sable de feu . C'est moi qui suis couvert de blessures , abandonné à la solitude de cet astre torride._

_Mais aussi..._

_je__ sent la vie m'échapper , dans le torrent de sang qui fera de cette terre un endroit maudit. Il me semble déjà voir le sable couvert de sang séché . Ce sang épais au goût de métal  qui manque de m'étouffer. _

_Le moindre mouvement me plonge dans les affres de la douleur ._

_ douleur...? _

_Elle paraît lointaine mais reste si présente. _

_Je sent le vent venir lécher mes plaies comme autant de couteau déchirant ma peau..._

_Le caresse d'une lame sur sur un gouffre obscur gorgé de sang , mon sang._

_Encore et toujours cette constante : un liquide carmin . _

_Partout._

_De tout temps._

_Ma "vie" en est tâchée d'un bout à l'autre._

_Ma mort en est souillée._

_Et même au-delà , qui sait?_

_J'ai encore la force de rester éveillé , je lutte contre cette torpeur qui m'envahit_

_...je lutte..._

_Mais à quoi bon? _

_Le ciel est bleu aujourd'hui , j'avais oublié combien cela pouvait être beau...un  ciel d'été._

_Il me semble avoir raté beaucoup trop de choses..._

_j'aurais__ dû...vivre avant...de mourir..._

_Cette aquarelle suspendue au-dessus de moi et presque aussi lointaine que toi..._

_J'aurais dû aimer avant de haïr._

_Toi, mon petit humain à la chevelure d'ébène et aux yeux d'émeraude..._

_J'aurais dû..._

_Emeraude?_

_Oui ,je__ me souviens de cette lumière verte , intense , brûlante ... _

_C'est elle qui est à l'origine de mes blessures._

_Je me meurs._

_Seul_

_221_

_Viens à moi , _

_mais__ éloigne-toi._

_Car même si je te désire _

_je__ DOIS  te combattre et te repousser._

_J'ai une bien faible volonté..._

_Alors c'est à toi de partir ._

_Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait...je sais que t'aimer ne peux justifier mon acte._

_Les raisons me semblent pourtant si lointaines , profondément ancrées en moi. Mais je ne sais pas à quoi elles correspondent. Je n'attends plus que tu m'aimes mais accorde moi au moins le pardon. _

_Eloigne-toi, mais avant ,_

_j'aurais__ voulu savoir d'où me viennent ces rêves..._

_je__ voudrais que tu  ne laisse pas mes songes dépeuplés..._

_Même si je sais que mes rêves resterons éternellement inaccomplis..._

_puisque__ tu ne le _veux... __

_Je t'aime : enfuis-toi loin du sentiment maudit que je te porte!_

_Je suis prit d'une autre quinte de toux ._

_J'ai si mal ,comme si un liquide venait enflammer mes reins , mes poumons , et parcourait avec amusement le bas de mon dos , se jouant de ma douleur , l'amplifiant et la diffusant à chaque parcelle , chaque cellule comme un insupportable châtiment._

_Un châtiment à la hauteur de mes crimes._

_Tuez-moi si telle est votre volonté mais avant répondez...dites-moi..._

_Ai-je eût tort d'avoir cru au bonheur?_

_Est-ce...le prix à payer...pour y avoir...goûté?_

_Cela valait-il la peine ? _

_Le bonheur passé justifie-t-il la souffrance...présente?_

_Je n'ai plus la force... de garder espoir...la rançon est trop élevée...Je n'ai que mon âme à vendre...L'aurais-tu voulue , 221...non, pas 221..._

_Lakhain__..._

_L'aurais-tu voulue?_

_Je te l'ai déjà donnée..._

_Conserve-la dans l'écrin noir qui te sert de coeur , s'il te plaît..._

_Ne me laisse pas disparaître de toi..._

_Je veux encore être un souvenir , si c'est tout ce que je peux être..._

_Je veux l'être pour..._

_...toi..._

Les yeux en forme d'amande de Kuja se fermèrent , ne désirant qu'une chose.

Dormir...__

...et ne plus jamais se relever . 

***

Dans un aérocargo.__

Dans le bruit infernal des machines , la reine Grenat peinait à se faire entendre:

- Maître Totto! Croyez-vous réellement que ce soit de son fait? Hurla-t-elle aussi fort que pouvait lui permettre sa petite voix fluette.

- Oui , sans aucun doute.

- Comment?

- J'ai dit...non , laissez.

- Maître Totto! Auriez-vous l'amabilité de répéter ?

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de montrer du doigt une tâche rose au centre d'une montagne qui avait dû être soufflée par l'énergie dégagée par Lakhain.

- Qu'est-ce...

Le vaisseau amorça enfin sa descente ,  faisant diminuer le bruit de la machinerie.

- C'est ici qu'étais le palais de Kuja! S'exclama la reine Grenat.

Le professeur se contenta de hocher la tête et de regarder gravement la forme rose se rapprocher.

- C'est lui.

- Vous dites que ce garçon là est ce "Lakhain Wreath Hume Di Alexandros"

- hn. Restez ici , sa tenue pourrait choquer votre vue.

- Que..? commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre rougissante . Elle s'éloigna de la vitre et alla parler avec le général Beate qui pour une fois n'étais pas accompagné de Steiner : il avait préféré la tâche ô combien gratifiante de garder le château en l'absence de la reine.

Le vaisseau se posa enfin près de la zone où se situait 221.

Maître Totto se précipita hors de l'aérocargo et couru vers le jeune homme.

Depuis le temps qu'il ne l'avais pas vu...

S'approchant peu à peu de lui il fut étonner de constater combien il avait grandi . De plus ses cheveux étaient longs à présent ce qui n'aurais jamais été le cas par le passé.

Le scientifique arriva finalement à la hauteur du jeune garçon.

Il était à genoux , nu , replié sur lui même , son visage contre ses genoux. Il pleurait.

Sa position mettait en évidence l'émeraude à  quatre branche implantée dans son dos.

Il n'y avait aucun doute , il s'agissait bien de lui.

- Prince Lakhain...Tenta-t-il , une main posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

Forcé de constater le peu de réaction de la part de Lakhain , il enleva sa cape et la posa sur l'illégitime héritier du trône des Di Alexandros. Il appela les deux gardes qui étaient jusque là restés en retrait et leur demanda d'escorter le jeune homme jusqu'au vaisseau. Ce dernier ne fit geste pour empêcher cela et se laissa faire , trop désemparé pour avoir une quelconque réaction.

***

- Tiens , un aérocargo d'Alexandrie ! S'exclama Djidane , sa main en visière. Me d'mande bien c'qui peut se passer...Bah! Je m'en fous de toute façons, j'ai des choses plus importantes à penser que les petites miches de son altesse royale! 

Il passa une main sur sa blessure au bras. 

- Tsssss...Satanée lumière verte , elle fait d'ces dégâts! Va falloir que j'aille encore acheter des potions... Grogna le petit blond , faisant un geste d'agacement avec ses bras

Il plissa les yeux. 

Il semblait y avoir une chose au milieu de ce désert...quelque chose de bleu se détachait de la couleur sable. 

- un livre? S'étonna le génome.

***

221 , ouvrit difficilement les yeux. 

_J'ai dormi? Où...Où suis-je?_

Il regarda autour de lui . 

Une chambre , richement décorée , des tapis précieux étaient étendus par terre. Les murs étaient recouvert d'une tapisseries d'un rouge apaisant , ornée ci et là de fines feuilles d'or. 

Il y avait une espèce de meuble en bois remarquablement bien travaillé. Dessus il y avait le nécessaire pour qu'il puisse se laver. Mais où était-il atterrit?

Il regarda  soudainement sa tenue : il portait un agréable pyjama de soie noire qui glissait sur sa peau comme un caresse . Cela ne fut pas sans lui rappeler le douloureux souvenir de Kuja et il grimaça .

Il se leva enfin du lit et s'étira longuement , se rendant compte qu'il ne ressentais plus les effets de son "aventure". De nouveau son coeur se serra.

_Kuja..._

Il ressenti l'espace d'un instant le même dégout et plaisir que lors de ce moment...cette

indicible terreur , cet innommable plaisir écoeurant qui le faisait se dégoûter de lui-même.

Il secoua la tête , il ne devait pas y penser. Il ne devait absolument pas penser que...

Un mot lui revînt soudain à l'esprit: 

Lakhain.

Il savais.

Il se souvenait enfin de qui il était.

Il se souvenait de maître Totto .

Des bandits.

De cet amour...

De cette trahison...

Mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage..ce visage qu'il avait adoré avec excès ,

 puis méprisé avec violence.

Mais pourtant il entendais encore son rire résonner à ses oreilles à l'heure ou son père...où son père était mort...non...à l'heure où....où cet être parfait dont le visage ne reste à présent qu'ombre de sa mémoire avait tué son père...__

Il tomba à genoux. Sa paix d'esprit n'avais duré que quelques instant.

Il venait de retrouver ses souvenirs...

Il avait tué son père...Celui qu'il avait aimé avait tué son...père.

Comment et pourquoi, il n'aurais su le dire.

La mémoire lui faisait encore défaut.

De tout coeur il souhaita se rendormir , oublier. 

Non c'était impossible...mais pourtant, 

il se souvienais : il y avait assisté.

La lame.

Le sang.

Et ce rire.

** à suivre...**


	6. chapitre 5

**_Auteur :Kujaff'_**

****

**_Le temps d'un songe_**

**chapitre**** 5.**

_Ce rêve , encore._

_Je suis toujours blotti dans ses bras. Et il interrompt son geste , il regarde sur sa gauche._

_Ce voyage dans le monde de mon inconscient n'a jamais été plus loin. Et pourtant...il semble tellement...réel..._

_Mais que... _

_Je peux à mon tour regarder dans cette direction. _

_Il y a un reflet blanc qui transcende l'obscurité. Il y a quelqu'un , je peux le sentir. _

_Il me regarde encore , caresse doucement mon visage et repousse une mèche argentée qui tombait dans mes yeux. Il continue à me sourire tendrement , avec la plus grande sincérité qui me ferais presque croire qu'il peut m'aimer. Je ne comprends pas._

_Je sais que je rêve. Je le sais. J'ai conscience de l'impossibilité de la situation puisque je me meure dans le désert..._

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si il s'agit bien d'un rêve , logiquement je ne devrais pas en être conscient...Alors qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_Il se lève et se dirige vers cette lumière , abandonnant mon corps sur le sol. J'ai froid. Sa chaleur me manque. Reviens. La lune rouge qui s'était soigneusement cachée derrière un nuage depuis le début se dévoile enfin . Sa lumière se répands sur ces lieux et je peux voir..._

_Il est parti rejoindre une femme , elle tiens un pendentif blanc à demi brisé dans sa main gauche. Il la tiens par la taille. Je veux qu'elle meure , je veux qu'elle meure de ma main même , je n'ai jamais senti une rage , une haine aussi fulgurante. Elle cours dans mes veines comme la vie elle même , je veux la tuer . mais je ne peux pas bouger. Comme si toutes mes articulations étaient gelées . _

_ L'image de 221 et de cette femme devient statique , se trouble , les couleurs se rehaussent comme...comme un portrait et immortalise cette scène : Lui , mon prince dans les bras de sa princesse et moi , pauvre sorcier mon  destin est ,comme toujours dans ces histoire , de mourir car le mal ne peut triompher . _

_Le mal , est-ce vraiment moi? Le bien est-ce..lui..est-ce eux?_

_Que...Qu'est-ce que ça signifie?_

_***_

- Jeune prince Lakhain , nous comprenons les épreuves que vous avez enduré et soyez assuré que...Supplia un membre de la garde personnelle de la reine qui essayait depuis 20 minutes de le faire bouger de là sans guère de résultat.

- Vous ne savez pas...Murmura-t-il.

Maître Totto entra enfin dans la chambre du jeune garçon . Ce dernier le contempla un long moment , trop éberlué pour bouger ne serait-ce qu'un pouce.

- Mai..maitre Totto?

- Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas oublié , petit prince Lakhain.

221 se jeta dans les bras de Totto qui lui tapota gentiment le dos.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir , moi aussi , allons ne soyez pas si émotif , que vous ai-je enseigné ?

- Le seul enseignement dont je me souviens c'est l'ordre dans lequel il fallait prendre ses couverts . 

Ils rirent tous deux de bon coeur tandis que le garde restait là sans rien comprendre.

- Mon garçon je crois que nos retrouvailles devront être écourtés . J'ai bien peur que le royaume n'ai besoin de vous.

- Mais je ne suis pas capa...

- Je le sait , venez mon petit , le temps presse, la reine nous mande.

- Je ne suis plus si petit que ça. Ronchonna Lakhain à mi-voix.

***

Djidane était dans le désert , rampant à la recherche d'un mog qui pourrait lui vendre quelques potions dont il était cruellement en manque. Bien entendu il lui en restait quelques unes mais elles étaient en bien faible quantité et il avait pour règle de toujours en garder 5 intactes : "on ne sait jamais sur c'qu'on peut tomber".

- Combien de kilomètre je vais _encore_ devoir faire avant d'arriver à...à...AAAAAAAH!!!!!

Il se précipita sur le corps inanimé de Kuja qui servait de palette de peinture rouge noirâtre au sable et s'agenouilla à coté.

-  Mais quesse tu a encore foutu pour te retrouver dans c't'état , vieux? (il secoua Kuja) euh...Kuja..Kuja! Réveille-toi! Allez!

Il essayait de "réveiller" son "frère" mais en vain. Il était temps d'utiliser ses potions de réserve , ce qu'il fit sur l'instant. Mais le génome était bien mal en point et rien n'aurait pu le sortir de son sommeil désormais sans rêves.

- Kuja! Kujaaa! T'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça!!! Ouvre les yeux j't'en supplie! Sanglota le blond , distribuant des baffes sans ménagement.

- KUJA!!! NAN! REVEILLE! Réveille-toi...s'il te plaît... 

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure entrecoupés par sa respiration plus qu'irrégulière et saccadée. 

- Lak...hain... Chuchota Kuja , à peine conscient.

- Kuja! T'est vivant! Pleura Djidane , serrant le génome aussi fort qu'il le pouvait .

Faisant travailler ses méninges , il demanda à son "frère" s'il avait suffisamment de forces pour les transporter dans un village où ils pourraient être soignés. 

- Je n'ai plus suffisamment de..point de magie...

Djidane posa sa main sur le torse de Kuja et lui transmit une grande partie de ses HP et la totalité de ses MP.

Une lueur les auréola tout les deux , les transportant à Condéa.

***

_Que faire? Que faire? _

_je__ ne comprends toujours pas cette douleur._

_Je ne comprends toujours pas ce regard...Ces yeux de cette couleur si particulière mélange de bleu , de vert , d'azur , d'argent , chacune des nuances ,chacune des expression , chaque intensité , c'est comme si je le revoyais...ce regard venu de mon passé. Mais qui es-tu , mélancolique souvenir oublié? Qui es-tu?_

_ Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir mais juste...juste ce regard...obsédant...Il ne me quitte pas , lui et..._

_Et ce mal si profondément ancré dans mon coeur et pourtant..._

_Il me semble. Il me semble parfois que cette douleur est si douce...Et que dans les méandres de sentiments violents qui m'envahissent , quand j'y pense , j'y trouve un apaisement certain..._

_Je ne me comprends plus moi-même._

_Que faire?_

_Que penser?_

_-_ Prince Lakhain, votre regard semble s'être aventuré dans quelques contrée perdues... m'avez-vous écouté un seul instant?_ Demanda paisiblement maître Totto , posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du jeune garçon._

Lakhain passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs , se satisfaisant de la sensation que provoquait le frottement des cheveux contre sa peau.

- Je suis désolé j'étais...J'étais ailleurs. Pourriez-vous répéter s'il vous plaît? Je tacherais être attentif.

- Bien...je disait donc que vous n'étiez sans doute au courant de l'agitation qui règne dans ce royaume et qui se propage d'ailleurs un peu au royaume du roi Cid mais ce ci n'est pas notre affaire , je m'égare. La source du mécontentement du peuple...

***

à Condea.

Un poids fit s'affaisser le lit dans lequel le génome dormait telle la belle au bois dormant.

Une main agréablement douce vint se promener sur le front de Kuja , décollant les mèches d'argent et les replaçant correctement. L'argenté soupira de contentement et chuchota quelques mots dans un souffle , à peine un murmure.

- Lakhain...

Le blond ouvrit de grand yeux . Il pensait donc encore au  mage noir humain? Pourtant lui qui l'avait veillé et soigné , il n'y avais aucune reconnaissance mais peu importe , car avec le temps le souvenirs du jeune homme frele se ternira , perdra de son éclat et à cet instant il remarquerais que le petit Djidane existe lui aussi et peut-être enfin.. peut-être...

La main anormalement blanche de Kuja dériva sur les draps , jusqu'à atteindre la main de son "frère" qui la serra .

- ce n'est pas. Commença Kuja , ouvrant ses yeux . ce n'est pas lui , bien sur j'aurais dû le savoir...

- Nan! C'est moi! Djidane . Tu sait Djidane tu  m'a pas oublié ou tu était trop obnubilé par ton p'tit mage que t'as oublié mon prénom?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre...

- Oui , je suis trop stupide pour aimer c'est ça?

- Peut-être. 

Djidane serra les dents et sortit , cachant les larmes plaintives et amères qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Le malade éprouva quelques remords d'avoir répondu de manière aussi arrogante au blond mais pourtant pensait que cela était justifié , Djidane ne pouvait savoir l'incommensurable étendue de...

Son regard se posa sur la table de chevet ou plutôt sur ce qu'il y avait dessus.

Le livre. Celui de 221 enfin...Lakhain.

D'une main tremblante , il le saisit . Puis , se mettant de coté il ouvrit le livre et entreprit de le feuilleter.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa main glissa sur la page , caressant les lettres d'argent qui y étaient comme incrustés

_Serait-il possible...?_

_***_

- Comprenez bien que nous aimerions ne pas devoir vous obliger , d'ailleurs vous avez toujours le droit de refuser mais l'avenir du pays est en jeu , et vous êtes le seul à être en mesure de stopper... Poursuivit maître Totto , faisant d'ample gestes avec les bras.

- J'ai compris ne vous inquiétez pas.

Lakhain se leva de son siège garni de velours rouge et laissa se regard voguer dans la pièce , essayant de n'oublier aucun détail comme si il c'eut été agit d'une photographie...

Son coeur semblait hurler mais il restait de marbre. 

_J'y suis obligé et je n'ai pas de quoi être triste , mon destin est tout tracé et s'annonce des plus lumineux. Quels remords devrais-je éprouver? Je n'aurais pas de regret. Car il le faut et car je...et car je le veux._

Tous se levèrent . Totto chuchota avec une grande sollicitude à l'oreille du "prince" :

- Il est temps mon garçon , il est temps de rencontrer votre destin.

Le jeune garçon attrapa la petite boite recouverte d'une sorte de tissu noir et l'ouvrit.

Ayant saisit l'objet contenu dans la boite , il se retourna . La reine Grenat lui faisait face ,dans sa ravissante robe blanche.

Elle lui sourit . Mais lui ne se força même pas à lui sourire en retour et restait de glace.

Il saisit la main de Grenat, appréciant la douceur de sa peau .

Il frotta dans son autre main l'objet pensant que ce n'étais pas cela...ça aurait dû être destiné à quelqu'un d'autre...mais qui? Il ne savais pas.

Il porta l'anneau au niveau de son visage et observa le fin ciselage dont il avait fait l'objet , contemplant les éclats de soleil qu'il répandait tant il était brillant. Bien plus que de l'or il devait avoir été mélangé à du Mythrill.

Il descendit l'anneau à hauteur de la main de Dagga.

- Par cet anneau je te ferais mienne.

Et il fit glisser l'anneau autour du doigt de la reine .

Maintenant il était pieds et poings liés à cette femme .

Et ce, pour l'éternité.

Ceci était un serment.

Ceci était une promesse.

Ceci était "l'anneau de l'union" , étincelant au gré de la lumière .

Aujourd'hui ils prononcèrent leurs voeux.

                   Demain sera la réalisation de leurs...

                                                                           ..."rêves"

**à**** suivre...__**


	7. chapitre 6

**_Auteur :Kujaff'_**

****

**_Le temps d'un songe_**

**chapitre**** 6**

Kuja ne pouvait décrocher son regard des lettres d'argent:

Il lisait attentivement , buvant chaque mot , chaque phrase.

Ce n'était pas l'alphabet traditionnel , ni même une écriture traditionnelle , c'était écrit dans la langue du peuple disparu : le peuple elfique.(1)

Garland avait véritablement bien apprit le génome et lui avait insufflé un certain savoir , il savait lire les anciens écrits elfique. 

Kuja pouvait se souvenir parfaitement de ce que Garland en avait dit : 

_"Les Elfes furent le premier peuple de Héra , c'est eux qui y apportèrent la civilisation et la technologie mais surtout , il lui apportèrent la magie , c'était leur plus grand art . Mais les Elfes étaient restés un peuple passif et n'avaient jamais utilisés de magie offensive ou bien de magie noire. Mais un jour est apparut un elfe qui défia toutes ces règles et ne vivait que pour lui même, on le nomma l'elfe noir (2), comme la couleur de sa magie. Il créa une sorte de clan pour magiciens noirs. Ceux qui respectaient la tradition eurent peur de ces étranges nécromanciens et n'osaient les approcher ou les garder dans leur territoire , ils leur cédèrent donc des terres. _

_Bien des années plus tard , l'elfe noir mourut mais les enfants qui furent engendrés, par lui et ses disciples permirent de créer une petite communauté . Mais un jour , alors qu'ils testaient une nouvelle combinaison de magie , survint un problème et il y eut une explosion extrêmement puissante qui souffla tout vie sur le continent . C'est ainsi que les Elfes disparurent , laissant un seul temple debout:_

_Le temple d'Amber. Celui-ci contenait quantité de grimoire et de divers livres qui retraçaient leur histoire. Actuellement ce temple est enfouit dans le désert mais personne n'a pu déterminer lequel. Ainsi est l'histoire  de ce peuple ... à jamais éteint"(3)_

Et entre ses mains se tenaient un de ces grimoires que l'on croyait disparu.

Le livre qui contenais le sort du "prolongement de la vie" et certaines formules curatives capables de remplacer certains défaut de l'organisme.

Tournant une nouvelle page , il découvrit le procédés qui permettrait de briser la bride qui avait été fixée à sa vie par Garland .

Selon les écrits il fallait réunir les cristaux de chacune des espèces vivantes de Héra possédant une conscience 

- Comme les humains...ahem...comment obtenir ces cristaux...

poursuivant son chemin sur les lignes d'argent il découvrit enfin qu'au seuil de la mort , se forme une énergie en une personne , il suffirait de cristalliser l'énergie par la formule magique qui était indiqué. Bien entendu ce sort provoquerais la mort du "fournisseur" du cristal.

- Je vais encore devoir baigner dans le sang de mes semblables...Pourquoi dois-je toujours salir mes mains avec tout...tout ce sang. Chuchota-t-il , des larmes coulant inexorablement le long de ses joues. Il allait devoir tuer pour ne pas assassiner son espoir de vivre et de peut-être un jour le revoir et lui dire...Ou bien se contentera-t-il de le voir mais pour cela il devait vivre et pour vivre il lui faudra tuer , comme le ferait un vampire.

Les larmes affluaient alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi  encore lui ? pourquoi?

Il tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la fenêtre , se sentant comme épié.

***

Le caillou atterrit dans l'eau en un petit "ploc" , faisant naître une onde à la surface .

Assis sur le rebord du bassin du temple, Djidane tentait un tant soit peu de garder son calme et de cesser de pleurer pour un pareil crétin.

_Moi aussi je sais aimer . Pourquoi pas moi? Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi alors que je n'ai d'yeux que pour lui , et lui seul...Je me hais de l'aimer comme un imbécile mais je sais bien que je ne suis pas capable d'en aimer un autre. Alors pourquoi est-ce que c'est vers lui que mon coeur me porte alors qu'il y a tant d'autre personnes qui me ferais moins souffrir , c'est sur lui  que je tombe. Je peux pas choisir moi-même ?_

_L'amour est aveugle , c'est bien vrai! Il ne sait voir qui il frappe et j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas moi!! ça fait trop mal . je veux plus...je veux plus ressentir ça , même si je sais...même si je sait que c'est pas possible. Mais je veux plus. Mon coeur refuse d'obéir. Je suis ton maître , tu est moi , laisse-moi me détacher de lui , je n'en peux plus._

Mais il existe des lois que l'on ne peut abolir.

Il existe des choses immortelles que l'on ne peu espérer pouvoir déraciner.

_Mais un jour peut-être je t'oublierais..._****

_Oui ,__ un jour peut-être, la douleur cessera..._

- "avec le temps , partent les blessures " Disent les gens...ben , j'espère qu'ils ont raison. Déclara-t-il alors qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la chambre où il avait laissé Kuja, comme appelé par le chant des sirènes .

***

Le temps apporte parfois l'oubli mais aussi avec lui il apporte ses souffrances , renouvelées , toujours comme chaque cellules qui font de nous ce que nous sommes , il renouvelle chaque chose apposant son sceau sur les âmes , les marquant à jamais .

Mais il existe d'autres sceaux qui eux , peuvent sceller l'âme et la lier.

Le sceau d'Alexandrie . 

L'anneau glissa le long du doigt de Lakhain , lui donnant officiellement le pouvoir. A son tour , il offrit son anneau à Grenat ,toute de blanc vêtue.

Un sourire sincère fit jour sur ses lèvres ,illuminant son visage de jeune femme. 

Son nouveau mari lui sourit en retour quand bien même le coeur n'y était pas , trop accroché à un rocher tissé de sentiments confus surgit d'on ne sait où , appartenant à on ne sait qui. Oui , il l'aime , mais qui est-ce , si seulement...si seulement il savais qui...

Cruel est pour lui l'amour absent et sans visage qu'il vit. 

Grenat capta la mélancolie dans le regard de Lakhain . Elle ne le connaissait que depuis peu mais désirait ardemment découvrir ce qui pouvait se cacher derrière cette distance. Son coeur de petite fleur bleue avait été séduit et se réjouissait qu'il devienne son mari. Mais elle n'était pas idiote et avait compris que Lakhain ne lui offrait qu'une présence physique , son esprit trop lointain pour pouvoir être saisit. Lointain , perdu mais désiré . 

Parmi les cris de réjouissances et les rires gras qui s'élevaient de la foule , Grenat restait stoïque , comme son nouvel époux , tout deux perdu dans leurs pensées. L'un cherchant à atteindre l'autre dont l'esprit s'est piégé dans un ailleurs intouchable.

Le silence revint , le prêtre prononça des paroles qu'elle n'avait pas capté mais d'instinct,

elle savait qu'il était temps de valider son union par un baiser , conformément à la tradition. 

Elle pensa amèrement que si on père et sa mère avaient été là...

Elle cessa de ruminer ces pensées et se tourna vers Lakhain ,s'approchant doucement de lui.

***

Kuja n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se tenait à la fenêtre qu'un lourd sommeil vint le prendre.

Son rêve l'avait mené à Alexandrie , il y avait foule.

Pourquoi cela?

Les regards étaient braqués en un point.

Son coeur cessa de battre : Lakhain se tenait au milieu de l'assemblée , entouré de prêtres , il était vêtu comme un prince et à son coté se tenait Grenat , hissée sur la pointe des pieds , ses bras autour de lui  et ses lèvres approchaient inexorablement.

_Non...NON! Lakhain! _

Les poumons de Kuja semblèrent s'enflammer , faisant  monter jusqu'à sa gorge une sensation d'étouffement, une sensation  vive , mortelle , noire , brûlante  qui anesthésiait son corps , le faisant plier les genoux pour tomber comme une masse sur le sol grisâtre, pour ne plus voir , car ce n'est qu'un rêve et que jamais...cela ne pourra jamais , jamais , jamais , jamais arriver.

- Jamais...

C'était le seul mot qu'il pouvait encore dire.

                                                                        ...Jamais...

L'obscurité vint reprendre possession de sa vue que les larmes étaient incapable de venir brouiller. Aucune larme ne sortaient, piégées par le désespoir qui venait d'atteindre son paroxysme dans les veines de Kuja , bien plus qu'un simple humain n'en pouvait supporter.

***

Ses qualités de combattant l'alertèrent : l'atmosphère était tendue , saturé par une anormale tension.

Djidane se précipita dans la chambre de Kuja, découvrant le pauvre prostré dans son petit lit ,  sous le choc .

Un homme était penché sur lui , des cheveux noirs cascadaient jusqu'à ses reins , il essayait apparemment de calmer Kuja.

- Qui..Qui es-tu? Réponds!

L'homme ne daigna regarder le génome blond.

- Qui es-tu?

- Je suis la clé du passé . Fut l'énigmatique réponse que fournit l'étranger d'une voix qui lui semblait familière.

***

Les lèvres entrèrent enfin en contact. 

Et , à ce moment , il sembla à Lakhain entendre un mot.

Jamais.

- Ainsi je vous déclare mari et femme.

**à**** suivre...**

_Kujaff Qui osera dire de moi que je suis plus sadique , déprimée?_

_(1) Comment ça ça a déjà té repris mille fois le trucs des Elfes?? fais koi je veux, na!_

_(2)non aucun rapport avec Dalamar et non je ferais pas de X-Over avec LanceDragon_

_(3)croyez bien que je ne vous ai pas fait tout un paragraphe sur les elfes pour rien et c'est vrai quoi personne s'est jamais étonné que dans un univers d'héroic-fantasy comme FF9 y'ai même pas d'elfes?? nan , y'a que moi alors _

_Kuja s'pèce de tordue!_

_Kujaff méééééééheuuuu!!!_


	8. chapitre 7

**_Auteur :Kujaff'_**

****

****

**_Le temps d'un songe_**

**chapitre**** 7.**

- Nan mais pour qui tu te prends là à débarquer ici et ...

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'étranger . Celui-ci se retourna et Djidane ne put que faire quelques pas en arrière. Buttant contre le mur il s'immobilisa.

- Que...Comment...est-ce po...ssible?

Le doux visage encadré de mèches noires était si semblable si...différent et pourtant...Il ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de Kuja . Ce visage lisse d'adolescent que Kuja gardait , malgré ces 26 ans, il avait le même , dans chacun des détails c'était lui. Cependant l'expression était différente, si dénuée de mauvaise intention , la bonté pouvait se lire dans ses yeux bien qu'il semblât plus vieux, 35 ans peut-être. Sa posture néanmoins exprimait une désinvolture certaine et...oui, en détaillant le corps de l'individu il remarqua sa musculature , plus imposante . C'était l'ensemble de ces détails qui pouvaient le différencier de Kuja : Il semblait plus vieux , plus sage et plus viril .

L'homme leva doucement sa main et , d'un geste félin , fit signe au petit génome d'approcher. Oubliant les mots soufflés à son esprit par la raison , il s'avança . L'homme se pencha sur lui , passa une main autour de la fine taille de Djidane , l'autre frôlait les petits cheveux blond. Ses lèvres s'avancèrent vers celle du blondinet dont les yeux écarquillés démontraient sa surprise et sa peur. A peine sentit-il le souffle chaud de l'inconnu qu'un sommeil sans nom s'empara de lui , le laissant démuni face aux bras inquisiteurs de l'assaillant.

Son attention se reporta sur Kuja qui était maintenant avec Morphée. L'homme soupira.

***

Lorsqu'il se réveilla , l'argenté accueillit avec répugnance les caressants rayons du soleil qui envahissait les lagons dormant de ses yeux. Une ombre vint se glisser devant lui , passant lascivement une main sur le visage parfait du génome.

- Toi... Marmonna-t-il , terminant de se réveiller

- Ravi que tu te souvienne de moi .

Kuja se mit sur son séant et observa avec attention l'étranger.

- Je te croyait mort.

- Non tu ne m'a pas tué , tu a essayé pourtant, Kuja et tu avais presque réussi.

- Généralement la victime ne revient pas auprès de son assassin.

- Mais qui fut réellement la victime et qui fut assassin?

- J'aurais des questions , Cryle. Demanda Kuja , jetant négligemment un regard au blondinet endormi sur le lit à coté du sien.

- Je t'écoute . Dit le dénommé Cryle qui alla s'asseoir derrière Kuja . Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du génome , enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

- Je veux te parler de Lakhain.

Cryle eut un soupir de déception et lâcha un "encore lui , que veux-tu?"

- Après que tu l'ai arraché à maître Totto pourquoi m'a tu choisi pour t'assister? Et cette ressemblance , tu n'a jamais rien voulu m'expliquer , il serrait temps de...

- C'est une longue histoire. Tu n'était pas encore né .

- Raconte-moi quand même. Répliqua Kuja que la possessivité de Cryle avait allongé sur le lit. Ce dernier , s'était blotti contre Kuja ,leur donnant à tout deux un certain sentiment de sécurité le tout enveloppé dans une vague de chaleur.

- Eh bien j'avais 15ans quand tout à commencé. J'étais...(son regard se perdit dans le vague) J'étais issu d'une famille aux forts pouvoirs de voyance , et nous vivions dans des roulottes et cheminions vers Alexandrie. Nous voyagions avec quatre autres familles , une d'illusionnistes , encore une autre spécialisée dans la voyance...enfin cela n'a que peu d'intérêt. Bref , un jour je me suis égaré alors que j'étais parti à la recherche d'une plante spécifique pour guérir le mal de gorge et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Garland mais ce n'était pas le Garland que tu connaissait mais il avait revêtu une apparence plus jeune. Garland a été...enfin je veux dire que Garland m'aimait bien quoi , tu vois...

- Me dit pas que ce vieux fossile a eut le coup de foudre tel un Roméo...

- Oui...Oui , c'est vrai mais rappelle toi bien que son apparence d'alors...

- Oui j'ai compris. Et? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il est venu vivre avec notre groupe pour m'avoir mais j'ai toujours refusé ses avances. Puis un jour il s'est mit en colère , c'est un homme égoïste tu sait , il m'a dit qu'il avait abandonné Terra pour moi et que je n'étais qu'un idiot de ne pas lui accorder enfin...tu vois. Alors il m'a emmené à Terra. Je te passe mon séjour mais en gros j'ai réussi à m' échapper de cet enfer . Je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver ma famille une fois revenu sur Héra , je dus apprendre plus tard qu'il les avait assassiné lorsqu'il avait constaté mon évasion et...J'ai appris une autre chose: Il m'avait volé une partie de moi même et avait créer une créature qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- moi?

- Oui , il a fait une copie de moi mais tu a aussi reçu les propriété des génomes comme par exemple cette queue de singe là...

- Mais si tu avait vraiment 15ans et là tu dois avoir dans les 35..C'est ça?

- Oui.

- Mais j'ai 26 ans!!

- Des années plus tard j'ai revu Garland , vieux , vieux et bien calmé , nous nous sommes expliqué , il a été méprisable et m'a dit pour toi et comment il t'avait élevé , répugnant à changer tes couches et ce qui s'en suivait il t'a donné une croissance accéléré jusqu'à ce que tu atteigne 6ans et ensuite il t'a lâché sur Héra.

- Je ne me souviens plus bien de mon enfance...

- J'y viens...Tu a donc grandi je-ne-sais-comment et tu devait avoir 10ans je crois. Moi j'avais atteint mes 20ans et connaissant de sources sure les projets de Garland , j'ai décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et prendre ma revanche. je kidnappais donc Lakhain avant qu'il ne le fasse dans l'intention de faire chanter le roi...Le gamin avait 6ans lui et je l'ai élevé lorsqu'il eut 14 ans , c'est là que je t'ai rencontré ,toi , le beau jeune homme de 20 ans...Là encore mon esprit de rebelle et ma haine contre Garland m'a poussé à te prendre avec moi . Deux années plus tard tu me poignardait dans le dos , je découvrit qu'il avait fait de toi un tueur..Tu m'a trahis mais je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi , nous étions heureux , regarde-toi maintenant. L'es-tu.?

- ...

- Pourquoi?

- J'aimais Lakhain. Et lui...lui ne voyais que toi , toi , toi et toujours toi alors j'ai pris ce poignard et je croyais t'avoir tué puis je me suis teint les cheveux et...je me suis fait passé pour toi.

- Et est-ce qu'il t'as cru?

Kuja sourit , plongé dans le miroir de ses souvenirs ressuscités

- Oui...Et il me donna tout l'amour que tu avait dédaigné...Nous avons passé de longues nuits seuls, abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

- Quoi? il était trop jeune! Kuja il avait quoi? 16 ans et toi , tu en avais...tu en avais 22!! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui a fait?

- Je l'ai aimé.

- Ton amour est trop dur Kuja , il est trop froid et égoïste. Tu ne le donne qu'a une seule personne et si il t'est arraché tu est capable du pire...

Le génome plissa les yeux et le regarda d'un drôle d'air, essayant de mettre à jour l'expression grave qu'avait prit le visage de Cryle.

- Et tu a fait le pire...Je ne sait pas comment tu t'est débrouillé mais tu l'a perdu , tu l'a oublié et blessé à un point que je n'imagine pas et accessoirement mais disons le quand même tu a faillit détruire la galaxie mais ce n'est qu'un détail c'est ça?

- Oui. Répliqua-t-il d'un ton égal , restant tout à fait impassible.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Garland m'a retrouvé et m'a menacé de tuer Lakhain si je n'exécutais pas son plan. J'ai donc été obligé de tuer le roi d'Alexandrie pour provoquer une guerre civile qui s'était étendue d'ailleurs au royaume voisin.

- Je sent qu'il y a un "mais"...

- Oui , il a vu ce que j'avais fait. Il m'avait vu le tuer...Il a alors découvert qui j'étais. Il m'a haï à partir de cet instant je l'ai sentit mais je ne m'en souvenais plus jusqu'à peu..

- Sais-tu ce qu'il s'est réellement passé?

- non..

- Je suppose que le choc a du être grand pour Lakhain , il savait qui était son père. L'émeraude qui maîtrise habituellement son pouvoir a du étinceler et il a eut une onde qui détruisit pas mal de choses sur son passage et j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'effacer les mémoires ou de les réveiller. C'est ainsi qu'il a effacé une partie de ta mémoire au grand bénéfice de Garland et lui , a perdu son passé.

_C'est comme ça qu'il a atterrit au village des mages noirs et s'est fait appeler 221._Songea Kuja

- C'est ainsi que tu a retrouvé ton vieil amour et tu est retourné entre ses mains.

- Comment le sais-tu? Demanda-t-il , soupçonneux.

- Je t'ai dit que je faisais parti d'une famille de voyant , j'ai développé mon don et appris à m'introduire dans les rêves des gens et les modifier , les guider.

- Alors c'était toi?!

- Oui . Dit-il posément , caressant d'une main distraite le ventre fin et musclé de Kuja..

- Alors Grenat et lui...

Cryle hocha la tête. Contre toute attente , le visage de Kuja n'exprimait pas la douleur mais la détermination bien que ce rictus eut put facilement se confondre avec la méchanceté.

L'argenté se détacha de Cryle et alla s'appuyer contre le mur , savourant sa fraîcheur.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Cryle alanguit sur le lit se contenta d'un sourire , laissant planer une aura de mystère autour de la question. 

_Cryle__ ne m'a pas tout dis , je le sent. J'en suis persuadé. Il sait quelque chose sur Lakhain que je ne sait pas. Et je découvrirais ce que c'est._

***

Le sable continua de s'écouler .

Et les mois passèrent, l'étreinte du temps se fit plus oppressante,

apportant avec elle son lot de souffrance et de joie, mais...

Irrémédiablement le sable se soudera au sang.

Bientôt.

***

La fenêtre pivota sur ses gonds , laissant échapper un cri douloureux. 

Le ciel avait perdu du bleu intense qu'il affichait lorsque le soleil était au zénith. Ce n'était que l'aube après tout....

Les nuages , au loin , étaient teintés de pourpre , d'orange , de roses. Autrefois , 

Lakhain serait bien resté des heures à les observer les nuages capter les teintes les plus diverses mais il n'en avait pas le coeur.

Enfermé dans ce château depuis une éternité , il n'aspirait qu'a partir .

Sa mémoire avait refait surface et lui avait fait don des traits de celui qu'il avait aimé.

Il voulait le retrouver.

Mais les dans les circonstances actuelles c'était impossible.

Peu après son mariage et son couronnement , il y eut un coup d'état à Lindblum.

Depuis les terres de son oncle étaient devenues la contrée du silence. Plus un bruit.

Un froissement de drap.

Lakhain se retourna : Grenat se tenait près de lui et observait le paysage lointain.

Elle le regarda avec toute l'affection d'une épouse dévouée puis déposa  un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla.

Le jeune roi regarda son épouse s'en aller : elle portait une légère robe blanche et ses mains étaient posées sur son ventre, laissant présager de l'événement à venir.

Son regard se perdit dans la pièce , les tapisseries accrochés aux murs , les quelques tableaux , le lit à baldaquin,les draps en désordre, froissés . 

Sa vie était vraiment loin de ses désirs . Il voulait tant le revoir...

- Cryle...

Il fronça les sourcils.

_Cryle__...est-ce vraiment lui ou...non...comment pouvait-il repenser à ce monstre?_

_***_

_A Lindblum._

- Dans un semaine exactement nous prendrons Alexandrie. Déclara Kuja .

- Ainsi soit-il. Répondit Cryle , s'aventurant à poser sa main sur celle du génome.

Djidane restait dans son coin les bras croisés et visiblement mécontent.

**à**** suivre...**


	9. chapitre 8

**Auteur : kujaff'**

**Le Temps d'un songe.**

**chapitre 8.**

- T'est bête ou quoi tu peux pas provoquer la guerre quand même! Hurla Djidane. Et puis en quoi t'avais besoin de prendre le pouvoir , ça t'a avancé à rien! T'est qu'un crétin Kuja.

Les yeux de son "frère" s'embrasèrent , refroidissant Djidane jusqu'à la moelle des os.

- Je lui livrerais la guerre la plus sanglante et la plus destructrice que ce monde ai jamais connue . Je lui donnerais sang et ruines quand bien même il n'en voudrais pas. Souffla-t-il d'un ton des plus effrayant avant de se lever précipitamment de son siège et de marcher , de ce pas assuré propre à lui , vers les grandes portes à double battants.

Djidane laissa son regard se porter mélancoliquement sur l'Intouchable dont l'attitude contrastée commençait à lui faire peur.

- Cryle , pourquoi il fait ça? Je comprends pas. Lança-t-il rapidement , dissimulant ses larmes.

L'original de Kuja vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Depuis les mois que je vous accompagne j'ai remarqué ton _attachement pour Kuja , tu sait et il y a autre chose que je sais aussi... Rien ne sert de le détourner de son but , il ne s'arrêtera plus , qu'importe ce que tu fera._

- MAIS POURQUOI????  moi....Moi aussi j'existe , pourquoi...pourquoi y veut pas m'voir?

- Il est incapable de voir autre chose que _lui._

- c'est injuste!

- Je pensait la même chose il y a des années.

- Q..Quoi? Tu..toi aussi tu l'ai...l'aimais?

- Oui . Dit-il d'un air sombre.

- Hey ! Tu fait une drôle de tete..Qu'est-ce que t'a fait encore comme bêtises?

- Je peux te dire que j'ai tenté de l'en séparer mais rien...pas même _ça n'a pu y faire._

- _"ça"?_

Cryle restait écroué dans sa prison muette.

- Dis-moi....dis-moi s'il te plaît , j'veux pas te juger , j'veux juste que tu me dise...que tu me dise définitivement qu'il est trop loin , il faut..il faut que je brise les chaînes qui me retiennent à lui.

Cryle passa une main sur la joue de Djidane , effaçant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler.

- Kuja t'a raconté son histoire et la mienne aussi mais...mais ce n'étais pas l'exacte vérité. Il t'as dit que Lakhain m'aimait et que lui avait été dénigré . Il t'a aussi dit qu'il avait tenté de me tuer , qu'ensuite il est resté avec Lakhain et que -à cause de Garland- il avait du tuer le roi et Lakhain ne l'avait jamais pardonné...

- Oui. Et?

- C'est faux , je...J'ai aimé Kuja par le passé et je faisais tout pour le séparer de Lakhain mais c'était pire que des sables mouvants , au plus je me débattais pour les séparer au plus leurs liens se resserraient. Alors un jour il a abattu ce poignard dans mon dos. Je n'étais pas mort , non, mais Kuja le croyait . Bien entendu le temps de ma guérison ils ont pu concrétiser ce que je..je leur avais interdis. Un jour que Kuja avait du partir pour faire une sorte de rapport factice à Garland qui était d'ailleurs tombé en plein dans le panneau, j'ai...J'ai pris l'apparence de Kuja , j'ai tué le roi , je n'avais cure d'une guerre...Et j'avais fait en sorte que Lakhain voit ce massacre. Le petit prince a eut la réaction que j'espérais, il l'a haï , l'émeraude s'est mise à briller et il y a eut une explosion. Par la suite il a perdu la mémoire et Kuja je...je la lui ai trafiqué grâce à mes pouvoirs télépathiques et il croit dur comme fer que c'est lui l'auteur de ce crime , j'avais alors cru pouvoir le récupérer mais ça n'a fait que décupler sa colère. Il était furieux et c'est là , à ses 24ans qu'as commencé l'histoire de Branet et puis toi...

- Et tu n'a pas pu empêcher qu'ils soient...

- non.

- C'est définitivement sans espoir.

- hn?

- Quoi?

- J'aurais cru que tu aurais été furieux d'apprendre ça.

- J'aurais sûrement fait la même chose. Avoua-t-il , sentant un boule se former dans sa gorge.

- ça va aller? T'as pas l'air bien, j'vais te reconduire dans ta chambre... 

Il  aida le génome à se lever mais celui-ci l'interrompit:

- Attends! Je voudrais savoir encore une chose...

- Je t'écoute.

- Comment t'as fait , parce que tu dis que tu l'aimais donc ça veut dire que tu l'aimes plus alors comment...

- J'ai trouvé une autre personne.

"ah" Répondit Djidane , l'air déçu alors que Cryle s'était mis à rire.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qui te fait rire?

- Toi. Fut la courte réponse de Cryle. Et pour cause , ses lèvres venaient de conquérir celles de Djidane            .

***

_Un événement de ma vie m'échappe , je le sent mais je ne veux pas m'en soucier._

_Je veux juste le reprendre des mains de cette femme. Il est à moi. On pourra dire tout ce qu'on veut , il est à moi._

_C'est demain que la guerre débutera._

_C'est demain que je devrais l'affronter._

_Ses armées sont déjà prêtes , et d'ici je peut déjà voir le tourment que je lui inflige._

_Qui d'autre est capable de te faire autant de mal que moi? _

_Non , il n'y a que moi en ce monde et je sais...je sais que tu m'attends , cette confrontation , j'espère ne sera pas la dernière._

_Dans quelle partie de ta mémoire m'aimes-tu , m'as tu aimé , petit prince perdu? Où et Quand as-tu eut ces sentiments? _

_Est-ce que tu a réussi à oublier mon souvenir?_

_Lakhain..._

_J'ai déjà tant fait , et le sang  macule mes mains...pour toi._

_Oui , j'ai tué une personnes de chaque race pour récupérer ma vie. Sauf une race._

_J'ai trouvé le courage d'assassiner le frère de ton père , l'un des deux seuls elfes restants de cette terre. Je ne pouvais te sacrifier , maintenant tu est de nouveau le seul , le dernier de ton espèce._

_J'ai découvert la même pierre incrustée dans son dos , et grâce à la formule que ce livre m'avait fait don , j'ai révélé sa vraie nature , savoir que cette petite pierre arrive à te donner forme humaine est étonnant, gardant enfermée en elle tes pouvoirs elfiques..._

_Tu dois être sans doute très mignon avec tes oreilles d'elfe. Il y a au moins ça qui arrive encore à me faire sourire._

_Mais comme je l'ai déjà dit , il me faut encore accomplir un dernier meurtre._

_Les invocateurs. Je ne peut décemment pas tuer cette petite fille, enfermée au château , la petite Eiko._

_Il n'en reste qu'une. _

_Grenat. _

_Je ferais de toi un veuf , mon amour._

_Mais je serais là ._

_Lakhain , nous allons nous revoir ,enfin...J'espère juste que la blessure que je t'avais autrefois infligée s'est refermée , que tu a réussit à me pardonner ._

_Si tel n'est pas le cas  et que ton amour est éteint , je te laisse le droit sur ma vie._

_Voici ma guerre , à moi._

_Une guerre dans les ruines d'un coeur en sang._

_***_

Le lendemain , vers les 6h du matin , à Alexandrie.

- Seigneur , en tant que général des armées je serais à vos cotés pour mener les hommes au combat , ne vous en faites pas , je vous protégerais jusqu'à la mort.

- Merci , Dame Beate. Lança-t-il alors qu'il enfourchait un chocobo d'or d'attaque recouvert de sangles et diverses plaques de métal , piques , cotes de mailles le rendant semblable à un char d'assaut.

Faisant pivoter l'animal sur lui même il jeta un regard aux troupes : 10000 soldats , la moitiés étaient à pieds ( des brutos pour la plus part) , environ 2000 étaient des cavaliers , le reste était partagé entre les hommes chargés des catapultes et autres engins étranges , puis les médecins ,les chevaliers indépendants , et créatures de toutes sortes . Tous ces hommes répondaient à son commandement et celui de Beate. Pour le petit pays qu'est celui d'Alexandrie , il possédait une armée assez conséquence , prête à rivaliser avec celle de Lindblum et la détruire .

Le bruit était insoutenable , les cliquetis d'armures , le tintamarre que faisaient les chocobos , les paroles des soldats...Mais bien plus que tout cela le bruit le plus imposant aux oreilles de Lakhain étaient les battements affolés de son coeur. 

_Je vais y laisser la vie...en l'affrontant lui..."Cryle" , j'aimerais pouvoir dire que c'est lui que je veux revoir mais ce n'est pas son regard qui est dans mes souvenirs , c'est celui de Kuja. _

_"Je le veux" mais...je ne peux m'empecher de me dire que..._

_Je veux le tuer. _

_Que ferais-je si je me retrouve face à lui?_

***

Pendant ce temps...

Après avoir fouillé le château à la recherche de Cryle , Kuja avait finit par renoncer et atterrit alors devant la porte de Djidane à laquelle il frappa sans pitié pour le pauvre génome endormi. Mis sur les nerf par sa recherche et vu que personne ne lui répondait , il entra.

L'argenté laissa échapper un lourd soupir.

Djidane était roulé en boule contre Cryle , tous deux étaient nus.

Voyant un vase posé sur une commode , il s'en approcha une sourire sadique aux lèvres. Sans délicatesse , il retira les fleurs et les jeta par terre puis , saisit le vase. Arrivé à coté du lit , il fit tourner son poignet , renversant le contenu du vase sur Cryle et Djidane qui se réveillèrent en sursaut.

- Ouah! C'est froid ! s'pèce de mala...de.. Hurlèrent-ils en coeur , se redressant rapidement. Leurs mâchoires s'étaient fracassés sur le sol.

- Quoi encore? dépêchez-vous , nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre.

- Tes vêtements...Murmura Cryle.

Effectivement Kuja avait revêtit un débardeur noir en laine , deux ceintures de cuir lui barraient le torse. Qui plus est , il avait mit un pantalon noir avec quelques boucles couleur violet-bleu dépassaient ici et là .Il avait mit des sortes de bottes en cuir noir qui lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Et pour porter la touche finale , il avait mit deux bracelets de fers aux motifs variés à ses poignets

- Je sait , ça change mais pas le temps de discuter! Tonna-t-il , tournant les talons . Avant d'atteindre la porte , il leur adressa quelques derniers mots.

- Vos armures sont prêtes même si je ne pense pas qu'elles soient très utiles il va falloire que vous les mettiez, et vite .

***

L'armée d'Alexandrie venait de surmonter l'épreuve des montagnes perdant une faible quantité de ses hommes , et maintenant elle était arrivée , Lakhain en tête , sur les vastes plaines de l'ex-royaume du defunt oncle du roi.

L'ennemi était déjà sur place. Elles étaient maintenant face à face mais aucune des deux armées ne s'avançait . 

Un point argenté se détacha de l'armée de Lindblum .

C'était Kuja , chevauchant un chocobo de la meme couleur que ses cheveux. Il portait un drapeau , celui du pays dont il était à la tête.

D'un mouvement puissant , le drapeau vint se planter dans la terre.

Beate posa sa main sur le bras de Lakhain.

- C'est une invitation. Dit-elle , une note de frayeur dans sa voix. C'est très étrange à ce stade du combat.

- Pardon?

- C'est lui le chef de cette armée , et le roi aussi , regardez son uniforme...Il veut un duel pour désigner le vainqueur mais ce qui est le plus étrange  c'est qu'il fait ça alors que le combat n'est pas encore engagé.

- Je dois me battre en duel? mais je...

- C'est moi qui irais si vous acceptez. Le dois-je?

- Si on peut éviter le carnage , faites donc.

- Venez avec moi , en tant que roi c'est votre devoir et si j'échoue , ce sera à vous de lui faire don de votre couronne , j'essaierais  d'être digne de votre estime.

- J'ai confiance.

Dame Beate acquiesça et arracha un drapeau à un soldat et alla rejoindre Kuja posté dans le sillon qui s'était formé entre les deux armées , Lakhain sur les talons. 

Le regard de Lakhain se troubla lorsqu'il vit Kuja , il était au sol et avait renvoyé son chocobo près de Cryle. Ses souvenirs s'embuèrent quand il revit les deux personnages mais n'en souffla mot , restant muet , stoïque , digne : roi.

Beate et lui descendirent de leurs montures , les laissant s'échapper.

Lakhain s'éloigna et alla se poster un peu plus loin de manière à assister au combat sans aucun danger.

Une légère brise se leva , arrachant un  mouvement des fils d'argents. 

Kuja avait quelques notions d'escrime et avait appris , dans son jeune temps , quelques trucs à force de traîner avec des bandits.

L'argenté jaugea Beate du regard et se mit en position : 

Son bras gauche replié vers le haut , le droit était tendu ,l'épée horizontale visait Beate qui s'était également mise en position.

_Pour défendre mon pays. _Songea avec détermination Dame Beate__

Un regard assassin fut la seul réplique.

_Pour qu'il soit à moi._

Les yeux de Beate étaient rivés sur la montagne nord : dans un accord muet ils avaient décidé que lorsque le soleil pointerait ses premiers rayons au-dessus de la montagne la plus élevée ce serait le signal.

La lumière surmonta la montagne et vint envelopper les armées de ses timides rayons d'or.

Prenant appui sur sa jambe postée en aval de son corps et s'élança vers Kuja dans un cri de rage. Sans broncher , et d'un souple mouvement du poignet ,enroulant sa lame autour de la sienne il la projeta de coté , la faisant trébucher en appuyant de sa main sur son dos. Il se retourna , faisant hurler le métal dans le vent qui balayait ses mèches d'argent au gré de ses envies. Elle se releva , dents serrés , des étincelles de haine dans les yeux . Beate retint une bordée de juron , un seul mot naquit sur ses lèvres.

- CREVE!!!!!!!!

Plaçant sa rapière à hauteur de son épaule elle s'élança mais fut rapidement contrée par Kuja qui la repoussa bien qu'elle ne tomba pas cette fois ci. Produisant une musique rythmée à chaque rencontre des deux éclairs affûtés , Kuja progressait , faisant reculer Beate qui avait du mal à contrer la puissance des attaques. Il était en syntone avec l'arme, en parfaite harmonie et continuait à avancer portant des corps de plus en plus difficiles à dévier , savourant chaque note distordue que produisait la rencontre du métal

- Essaie d'esquiver , un peu!

Alors qu'une tempête d'acier allait s'abattre à nouveau sur le rempart de métal , elle se baissa soudainement tournant sur elle même une jambe tendue , elle essaya de faire tomber Kuja qui , prévoyant la chose, lança son épée légère dans les cieux exécutant un double salto arrière. Ainsi hors de portée de Beate , il courut vers elle à une vitesse fulgurante , exécuta un saut , rattrapa son épée et se retomba, accroupis à une distance raisonnable derrière elle . N'étant pas née de la dernière pluie , elle se retourna alors que Kuja lançait une attaque simple comptant sur sa vitesse pour la déstabiliser. Mais ça ne prit pas , elle s'éloigna de coté mais prise dans son élan , elle eut du mal à se maintenir tel qu'elle l'aurait souhaité pour porter son coup et ne réussi à qu'à l'amputer d'une mèche de cheveux. Haletant tous deux , ils se remirent en position de combat.

Elle s'élança une nouvelle fois avec rapidité, sa lame de 90 cm ciblant le coeur de Kuja, abaissant complètements ses propres défenses : Le tout pour le tout , une fois pour toutes. Tactique intéressante et inhabituelle. Cela déstabilisa Kuja un instant et il s'élança à son tour utilisant le même stratagème. Le métal tranchant approchait du torse du génome quand celui-ci fit glisser son épée jusqu'à la garde dans un feu d'artifice d'étincelles et un bruit à faire pâlir les professeurs les plus sadique et leur tableau. D'un geste puissant et habilement exécuté il dégagea Beate de sa rapière à coquille en forme de patte de griffon qui s'éleva dans le ciel bleu brisant de son éclat le calme de lieu. La jeune femme tomba à genoux , la lame de Kuja sur sa gorge. Une éternité sembla s'écouler dans un silence abyssal , ponctuée par les aléas du vent , indifférent aux guerres continuant à ponctuer les paysages de son souffle glacé s'engouffrant dans la chevelure de Kuja avec un amusement certain. La rapière de Beate retomba à un mètre devant Lakhain , s'enfonçant dans le sol jusqu'à sa moitié avec un bruit sec , métallique. 

Le silence vint caresser les armées

- Il est à moi. Tonna-t-il d'une voix grave et triomphante. 

Déjà quelques cris de victoire avaient fait jour dans le camp du génome. 

Lakhain s'approcha de lui . 

_Face à face._

Ils se regardèrent pendant d'interminables minutes alors que le silence s'était de nouveau abattu sur les deux camps.

L'argenté baissa les yeux et se mit à genoux , offrant son épée de ses mains tendues.

Lakhain le toisa de ses yeux froids et inexpressif , reflétant si mal ses pensées.

Il saisit la poignée de l'arme et la porta d'une main au dessus de lui , observant les reflets du soleil dans le métal clair ainsi que l'image des deux armées qui s'était imprimé de chaque coté .

Tranchante comme un diamant il fit délicatement glisser la lame sur les joue de Kuja . 

Le sang se mit à couler , tachant l'arme de son rouge vif .

L'épée renonça aux flots de sang et vint simplement reposer dans deux mains .

La lame ne résista cependant à l'attrait et coupa superficiellement le propriétaire , mêlant le sang de Kuja à celui de Lakhain.

L'armée d'Alexandrie applaudit bruyamment.

**à suivre...**

NdA : v_v  je me déséspère parfois. Comment je peux écrire des trucs pareils?__


	10. chapitre 9

**_Auteur :Kujaff'_**

****

**_Le temps d'un songe_**

**chapitre 9.**

Kuja releva la tête , osant enfin poser son regard sur lui.

- Es-tu heureux? Demanda-t-il , une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Lakhain répondit rapidement de sa voix monocorde , n'y mettent ni intonation , ni sentiments , rien.

- Non.

- Je viens d'offrir un royaume. Cela ne te suffit-il pas?

_ne rien laisser paraître , ni souffrance , ni peine , ni amour..._

- Non. 

- Quand me reviendras-tu?

_Si je le pouvais..._

- Jamais.

- Alors tue-moi.

_C'est hors de question!_

- Jamais.

- Lâche! Hurla-t-il 

_C'est vrai..._

- Imbécile! 

- Quand pourras-tu enfin voir, Lakhain?

_Je vois mais je préfère détourner le regard _

- Je t'aime.

_Il ne faut pas._

- Hais-moi .

- ça serait si simple

_Oui , si simple...Encore un effort . S'éloigner loin de lui. Loin du mal , loin de la vie, loin du bonheur , loin de la crainte , loin de l'inquiétude , loin de..._

- Que dois-je faire alors? Tu ne comprends pas! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu me demande!

- Au contraire.

_Je voudrais tant , si tu savais..._

- Je ne le peux, Kuja...Je ne le peux.

L'argenté se releva et le contempla étrangement réconforté par ses mots : il ne le pouvait pas et non il ne le voulait pas

- Lakhain... 

_Je ne peux supporter ta présence , si tu restes ma volonté s'effondrera comme le ferais un château de cartes alors il faut..._

- Ne m'approches pas! Je ne veux plus que tu m'approches..Je ne veux plus te voir , jamais. Part loin d'ici, loin de moi à tout jamais.

- C'est hors de question.

_S'il te plaît..._

- Tu est têtu et tu refuse de comprendre. Fais ce que je te dis ! Si tu m'aimes comme tu le prétends , fais-le. Tu sais , que je serais parfaitement incapable de...te garder.

- Plus rien n'a d'importance . Je reste.

_Tant mieux...non! part! _

- Ne m'obliges pas.

- Et pourquoi pas.

_Que ne puis-je t'interdire? _

_Mais il ne faut pas...Grenat , le royaume et l'enfant ,je ne peut détruire ce que j'éprouve pour la personne qui fait de ma vie un enfer , oui car c'est le cas , mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à déraciner ce sentiments maudis , quand bien même je connais le sang qui souille ses mains. _

- Kuja , part je t'en prie!

- Jamais. Répliqua-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe , impulsant une note inquiétante dans le mot.

- GENERAL BEATE! CONDUISEZ LE ROI ET SES SUJETS LES PLUS PROCHES A ALEXANDRIE!!ET SOUS BONNE ESCORTE!(il marqua une pause) ET ENFERMEZ-LES DANS DES CACHOTS!

- Tu crois que ça résoudra tout?

- Ne dis plus rien.

***

_Combien de mots dans la phrase,_

_qu'on se jette à la figure _

_combien de fleurs dans le vase_

_pour refermer la blessure_

_combien de combats de trop _

_et d'égo à la démesure _

_nous sommes deux beaux idiots _

***

- Baka!

*ploc*

- Baka!

*ploc*

- Ba..

Kuja ouvrit les yeux sur un plafond de pierres noires très peu agréable à sa vue. Il porta une main à son front.

- Wouille! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il regarda sa main , tachée de sang.

- Ah !Le baka est réveillé! S'exclama Cryle.

*ploc*

Kuja reçu un petit projectile .

- Quess t'a encore toi? Grogna l'argenté qui regarda le petit projectile. Où est-on? Et puis pourquoi diable est-ce que tu me lance des petits pois?

- Parce que t'est qu'un baka et que au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué on est en prison , vieux...baka!

*ploc*

- Rhaaaaa mais ça suffit les p'tits pois!! Eructa le génome , saisissant l'assiette posée sur la table à coté . Il la regarda d'un air dégoûté.

- baka! *ploc*

Par pur réflexe il envoya l'assiette de "nourriture" dans la figure de Cryle.

- hahahaha! Ce que tu peut être impulsif! Remarque c'est bête , d'une part t'as plus rien à manger et de l'autre t'as plus de munitions! baka!

*ploc*

Kuja essaya de rester calme et serein , il fallait à tous pris éviter de tuer Cryle avant de lui avoir extirpé les informations.

- Pourquoi on est là?

Un unique "ploc" lui répondit.

Kuja perdit son sang-froid: Il se leva , empoigna Cryle par le col puis il le plaqua au mur , le soulevant de plusieurs centimètres.

- Tu as intérêt...

Un coup de poing particulièrement violent vint le cueillir à la mâchoire: Djidane venait de se réveillé avec pour spectacle un Kuja hystérique et un Cryle-porte-manteau.

Le génome avait relâché son double et se frottait maintenant sa joue douloureuse.

- Merci Djidane...

- Ah mais de rien ,je recommencerais un jour à l'occasion.

Son interlocuteur esquissa un maigre sourire : le blond avait frappé un peu trop fort quand même. Cryle s'amusa de ce spectacle mais en fut rapidement détourné , ses bras étant très occupés à enlacer son compagnon alors qu'il tenait de l'embrasser , mais sans succès.

- Cryleuh! Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qui se passe avant de me sauter d'ssus comme ça?!

- Oh pardon , l'habitude...

Il fit un petit geste vague de la main ce qui extirpa un sourire radieux de la part de Djidane.

- Alors?

- Ah , oui...Disons que Monsieur le génie de la guerre ici présent (il jeta un regard noir à Kuja) nous a , encore une fois , grâce à  ses talents d'imbécile et d'amoureux transit style battementdepaupièreouijet'aimeàtoutjamaismourronsensemblecarnotreamouretvéritable enfin bref ,  je tiens à le préciser que cet homme là , grand amateur de tragédie grecque...

- Ouais bon , abrège!

- C'est de moi que tu parles là? 

- Le prend pas pour toi Kuja il est un peu énervé c'est tout.

- Y'a de quoi! S'il avait pas insisté tant auprès de son roi bien-aimé , on serais pas ici , Beate s'est ramenée et nous a foutu une raclée à tous les deux et toi , chose informe , elle t'a assommé , résultat on s'est bringuebalé sur des chocobos ! Ah! On avait fier allure! Et je tiens à dire que toi , larve , tu est resté dans ton état comateux pendant tout le voyage et 2 jours après tu était encore endormi , fainéant ,alors que moi , vaillant , j'ai tenu le coup , toi non mamour mais c'est normal tu avais été fragilisé par le combat. Et voilà nous avons maintenant un magnifique une pièce que nous louons à l'année avec tous le confort moderne! Oh ! Le géniiiiie qui nous a traîné ici je le remercie de toutes mes forces!

Kuja serrait les dents , Cryle avait avec son tact et sa diplomatie habituelle réussit à le traiter de bien beaucoup de chose en bien peu de mots.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le monsieur ?

Djidane s'était interposé entre les deux, essayant de les séparer alors qu'eux faisaient tous pour pouvoir se taper dessus mutuellement.

Parmi le brouhaha qui remplissait la pièce , les bruits des grilles coulissantes se firent entendre. Le silence et le calme revinrent dans la pièce , invoqué par la peu qui s'était infiltrée dans l'atmosphère.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre mais personne n'osa s'approcher des barreaux pour voir l'identité des personnes.

- Voilà! Y sont là-bas mon seg'neur Vous êtes sur de c'que vous faites mon seigneur?

- Certain. 

Un frisson parcourut le dos de Kuja , cette voix...

Alors que l'image de Lakhain se formait à son esprit , il apparut devant lui. L'argenté s'approcha prudemment des barreaux , son regard fixé aux yeux d'un verts électrique qui le toisaient froidement.

- Tu saignes. Constata le roi.

- La plus grande plaie n'est pas visible...

L'espace d'un instant la colère avait envahit ses traits masi elle se dissipa aussi vite.

- Je vous permet de venir au château. Je vous emploierais en tant que domestique. Toi!(il désigna Cryle) tu sera affecté aux cuisines. Toi! ( Son doigt se pointa sur Djidane) tu t'occupera des chambres , oui "homme de chambre" et toi aussi avec en supplément quelques tache plus ingrates. Ouvrez maintenant et emmenez-les au château où vous leur ferez un résumé de leur nouveaux emplois , s'ils font du bon travail , je consentirais peut-être à leur rendre la liberté.

Des gardes apparurent et ouvrirent la cellules ,les amenant aux château.

- Tu crois vraiment que ce sera si aisé? Murmura Kuja alors que Lakhain était sur le point de s'en aller , ce qu'il fit.

_Non ça ne sera pas aisé , je ne peux te laisser ici, ni te libérer pour que t parte , c'était la seule solution , simplement j'espère qu'il n'arrivera rien._

***

Car chaque fois qu'on se laisse 

un jour on se revient 

chaque fois qu'on se lâche 

un jour on se retient 

comme quoi on f'rait mieux de prendre 

la vie comme elle vient 

ça fait mal et ça fait rien 

***

Cela faisait 3 semaines qu'il travaillait en tant que "domestique" au service de Lakhain et pas une fois il n'avais vu soit lui , soit la reine.

Il fallait voir Grenat pour pouvoir enfin voler son cristal , la tuer , pour que enfin il ait une vraie vie. Et il fallait voir Lakhain car tout comme l'air , il est des choses vitales dont il ne peut se passer.

Il soupira bruyamment. 

- Alors on s'attarde? T'as encore du boulot mon gars! Grommela un vieille dame aux cheveux gris et tenue de servante qui passait par là.

- Nan! J'en ai plus, j'ai finit alors pas la peine de la ramener.

- Va dans l'aile nord , y'a du travail là-bas!

Kuja lui adressa un sourire charmeur dans lequel une pointe d'ironie et de mépris faisait jour.

- Si c'est vous qui me le dites...

Il s'empressa d'aller dans l'aile nord du château, celle qu'on lui avait interdite au début de son petit séjour .

Arrivant dans un somptueux couloir bordé de superbes tapis rouges il ne put contenir un petit rire. Il connaissait ce lieu... 

Un grincement de porte le fit sursauter et il se plaqua contre le mur , caché par une imposante armure. Une voix lointaine lui parvint, une voix de femme. Il se permit de jeter un petit coup d'oeil et , horrifié il se recolla au mur.

Grenat venait de sortir de la suite royale ,et elle...son ventre...un enfant...???

La seule pensée qu'elle puisse porter l'enfant de Lakhain le dégoûta , pire , ils avaient...

Il ferma très fort les yeux. Non! ça ne se pouvait...

Les bruits de pas s'estompèrent , le couloir était de nouveau désert mais le souvenir de Grenat , cette pensée...

Il hurla mentalement mais se resaisit bien vite. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds il s'avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre.

Il caressa la poignée d'or , hésitant à entrer. Il se décida finalement à exercer une faible pression sur la poignée et ouvrit silencieusement la porte , découvrant la vaste chambre , richement décorée.

Mais le plus bel ornement était à la fenêtre et de fine perles d'eau découlaient lentement sur les plaines tendre de cette peau si délicieuse.

Son coeur se serra un instant , le voir pleurer lui inspirait une grande tristesse en même temps qu'un profond sentiment de culpabilité.

Il s'avança à pas feutrés jusqu'à lui . Ce dernier ne remarqua pas sa présence bien que Kuja fut à quelques centimètres de lui.

Des bras vinrent entourer la taille de Lakhain.

- J'ai déjà dis que...

Il se retourna soudain , pris d'un énorme doute.

- Kuja?

- Ne dis rien s'il te plaît , ne dis rien.

Le génome se reposait contre le corps de Lakhain savourant la chaleur qui filtrait à travers les vêtements , respirant le doux parfum de sa peau , et l'envie furieuse de la caresser faisait jour dans son cerveau.

- Kuja il ne faut...

- Il ne faut pas , je sais , j'ai vu Grenat.

- Tu...

- C'est toi qui a fait...ça tu as...tu as...

- Pardonne-moi

- Nous sommes à égalité ,j'ai tué...

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte? 

- Ton père...

- Non, ce regard n'était pas le tien je...je sais que ce n'est pas toi.

- Mais pourtant je me suis vu le tuer, le sortilège sur le bout des lèvres...

- Il est mort à cause de la lame qui avait perforé...enfin , ce n'est pas toi je le sais...Ne , je ne veux plus parler de ça...

Le regard de Kuja se brouilla quelque peu .

- Juste une fois...

- Kuja...

- Je veux sentir tes bras autour de moi...

- Je ne peux.

- Une étreinte...

- Je n'ai le droit de t'aimer....

- Une preuve de ce que tu caches.

- Kuja...Je ne dois pas.

- Tu le veux.

Les lèvres du génome se mirent à l'oeuvre , entamant leur travail à la base du cou . Et ses mains comme actionné par un automatisme désireux , dénudèrent le torse de Lakhain. Le brun rejeta la tête en arrière .

- Arrête.

- Ton corps en redemande , ton esprit aussi seule ta raison te retiens , brise cette condition.

- C'est mal.

- Le mal est dans la nature "humaine".

Ses mains continuèrent leur exploration.

- Non...Chuchota-t-il faiblement avant de s'abandonner totalement aux bras de l'argenté.

- Tu est sur?

Les doigts de Lakhain vinrent se fondre à celles de Kuja.

- Ne t'arrêtes surtout plus alors.

- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, majestée.

***

combien de mots qui font mal 

et de gestes déplacés 

combien de fautes, de linge sale, 

combien de pièces au dossier 

combien de guerres inutiles 

faut-il encore déclarer 

nous sommes deux imbéciles 

***

Les deux amants avaient pris l'habitude de se donner des rendez-vous secrets , cette fois-ci Kuja lui avait dis " dans les jardins ,près du lac , à minuit".

Lakhain arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous et vit Kuja , allongé dans l'herbe , les bras derrière la tête , il observait paisiblement les étoiles.

Le brun vint s'asseoir à son coté sur lui.

- Comment vas-tu , ce soir?

- Comme dans mon rêve...Je le réalise ce soir mais il me semble que la fin ne soit pas celle que j'avais prévue.

- Que dis-tu? Je ne comprends pas. 

- ça n'a pas d'importance. ça n'en a plus ,je veux juste te sentir contre moi.

Ainsi étaient ses rêves , ainsi il les vint compléter.

_"Je suis étendu dans l'herbe, près d'un étang. Je ne sais pas où exactement, je ne sais pas quand . Je vois ce jeune garçon là-bas. Si beau... Ces longs cheveux noirs , ces yeux verts .Je sais que je ne pourrais plus le voir autrement que dans mes rêves alors je veux pouvoir savourer cet instant de paix._

_éternel souvenir éphémère que son visage..."_

Kuja glissa sa main jusqu'au dos de Lakhain ,sentant l'émeraude briller sous ses doigts il murmura la formule. le diamant vert émit une petit lueur et auréola le jeune roi. La couleur se fit plus intense, ses oreilles étaient maintenant en pointe , sa peau avait légèrement blanchie et il semblait encore plus jeune. L'argenté glissa la pierre dans la main de Lakhain__

_"Il me montre quelque chose : dans sa main il y a une sorte de diamant brisé, toujours le même."_

Ce diamant ne présente plus aucune valeur, il n'en a plus besoin.__

_"Je me redresse un peu et m'étends sur lui, enlevant le diamant de sa main et le jetant au loin. Je commence à l'embrasser lentement à la base du cou , savourant ce contact avec sa peau, je sent ses mains brûlantes dévorer mon dos tandis que les miennes s'aventurent sur son visage , ses cheveux._

_Ma bouche remonte finalement jusqu'à la sienne , je l'effleure et joue sur son envie , sur mon envie, notre envie de goûter l'un à l'autre. Je passe ma langue sur ses lèvres et , n'y tenant plus , je l'embrasse enfin.Il me semble que c'est la première fois. Combien cela semble réel...Est-ce vraiment un rêve?"_

Ce soir ce ne sera pas la première fois mais...__

_"Je glisse enfin mes mains sous son pull que je lui enlève. Je me détache de lui mais reste assis sur  son corps, ce corps si délicat , musclé et le contemple un long moment . Je frôle du bout des doigts ce torse si délicatement ciselé et je te sent frémir de ma caresse. Mais soudain tu me prends dans tes bras et m'emprisonne , puis me fait basculer sur le dos._

_Maintenant c'est toi qui me domine , cela ne me déplaît pas . Tu entreprends de m'enlever le peu de vêtements qui couvre le haut de mon corps mais tu t'interrompt. je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ton regard est braqué sur la gauche."_

Grenat est là , elle les a vu et s'est enfuie , étouffant ses sanglots même si elle savait...

Lakhain voulu se relever mais Kuja l'en empêcha , le retenant prisonnier de se bras.

Son sourire est paisible .

Trop. 

- Que se passe-t-il?

- La durée de mon âme a été limitée le seul moyen de vivre plus longtemps était sa mort mais elle porte ton enfant...

Son coeur faillit s'arrêter. Ses mains virent caresser le visage serein de Kuja.

Lakhain le regarda trop troublé pour dire quoi que ce soit . 

- Non! ne me dis pas ça , pas maintenant...Maintenant que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais , maintenant que j'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais.

- L'infini est si beau ce soir , et toi aussi tu resplendis. Je n'aurais jamais rêvé mourir avec toi contre...moi. Je n'ai jamais espéré si belle mort. 

- Ne dis pas ça! Tu n'a pas le droit!!

- Toi non plus tu n'avais pas de m'aimer , et nous avons fait de bien longs détours...

- Je te l'interdis!!

- Et je ne te permet pas de me suivre , laisse moi la rédemption qu'apportera ma mort.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est ainsi.

Une étoile de cet infini noir bleuté venait de s'éteindre alors que les yeux de Kuja se fermèrent et sa bouche se scella à tout jamais.

_***_

Car chaque fois qu'on se laisse 

un jour on se revient 

chaque fois qu'on se lâche 

un jour on se retient 

comme quoi on f'rait mieux de prendre 

la vie comme elle vient 

ça fait mal et ça fait rien 

***

Le lendemain vint au monde un enfant , mi-elfe , mi-invocateur , créant ainsi une nouvelle race. 

Le petit garçon grandis encore et encore , les années s'envolèrent comme des minutes , le temps emportant les blessures dans son tourbillon de sable.

Le petit garçon avait de petites oreilles en pointe et son sang était violet , sa peau pale et ses cheveux étaient argentés mêlé de quelques mèches noires, signe favorable de dieux.

Cet enfant avait grandi encore et était maintenant un adolescent , fort beau d'ailleurs .

Son meilleurs ami était le fils de son "oncle Cryle" et de "Oncle Djidane" bien que tout le monde savais que sa mère était "Dame Mikoto" , le gamin s'appelait Zapher.

Le petit prince avait 20ans quand son père décéda à son tour et il devint roi , la santé de sa pauvre mère ne lui permettant pas de diriger le royaume.

Ainsi le jeune prince nommé par son père : "Kuja" devint roi des deux terres , celle d'Alexandrie et celle de Lindblum , avec pour régner à son coté le petit  Zapher.

Mais ceci est une autre histoire...

FIN.

NdA: les paroles de la chançon sont de Zazie valaaa.

une dernière chose , si après lecture il vous viens des envies de meurtre , abstenez-vous parce que sinon  je pourrais plus vous écrire d'autre, hn?


End file.
